Siempre Tú y yo
by Genee
Summary: (...) quiero envejecer junto a ti, despertar cada mañana, verte a mi lado y tener la seguridad de que nada ni nadie te podrá alejarte de mí, Sora Takenouchi, mi hermosa pelirroja de bellos ojos escarlatas, de sonrisa apacible y colosal, mi bella novia y portadora de mi amor… ¿quieres ser mi esposa? Taiora.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, un Taiora para variar, es una historia corta que constará de tres capítulos mas el epilogo.**

**Digimon no me pertenece la historia si.**

* * *

**Summary:** Tai y Sora se mudan a España debido a que Tai fue fichado por el equipo de Real Madrid para jugar al fútbol. En ese país Tai decide sentar cabeza y pedirle matrimonio a Sora la cual ya tenia en su vientre a su primer hijo. todo pinta color de rosas aunque la vida le enseñará que nada es fácil y que incluso el amor y la familia deben trabajarse con esmero y dedicación y más si se pasa por un terrible momento.

el Prólogo: en el primer capitulo se deja ver la vida feliz del muchacho, la vida que quiso y que siempre soñó.

* * *

**Siempre tú y yo.**

Manos sudadas, cuerpo tembloroso, garganta seca, ojos que buscaban y rebuscaban cualquier cosa, pie con movimiento inquietante que era agitado una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo.

¡Demonios Sora! ¿Pensaras salir de aquel maldito baño alguna vez?

Los nervios me comían la piel y los sentidos, el mundo estaba siendo ignorado por mí, lo único que me importaba era que ella saliera de aquel condenado lugar y me diera la noticia que tanto he estado esperando. Miré en mi muñeca izquierda el reloj , tres y quince…

¡QUINCE MINUTOS!

Ya lleva en aquel lugar quince largos, estresantes y agobiantes minutos. Me levanté del sillón y caminé por el pasillo de la casa de mis padres en España, -lugar en donde residíamos desde hace un año- ellos estaban de vacaciones y nos habían dejado cuidando su hogar, me detengo delante de la puerta y con los nudillos de mi mano doy unos pequeños golpes a la puerta de aquella habitación.

"TOC, TOC…"

― Tai ya te dije que no está listo aun ― contestó, ya muy mal humorada.

Chasquee mi lengua y me devolví a la cocina, tomé un vaso de agua debía de apaciguar aquella sequedad de mi boca. Volví al mueble y me senté con vista a la nada, mis manos ya no eran las únicas que sudaban, mi pecho y mi cuerpo entero eran un mar de sudor, sudor frío y escalofriante. Una vez más los pequeños golpes con mi pie comenzaron a resonar en el living, me recosté del mueble y miré hacia un reloj de pared, su. "TIC TAC, TIC TAC…" ese sonido se hacía cada vez más y más audible.

¡ MALDICIÓN SORA! ¿Aun nada que sales?

Sentí que unos pasos provenían del pasillo que daba pie al baño, mi rostro se volteó hacia la parte de donde provenían, la miré con mis ojos abiertos e intenté adivinar la expresión de su rostro el cual no me decía aun nada.

― Y… ― fue todo lo que dije.

Ella me miró con ojos de decepción, allí lo supe y mis sospechas se hicieron evidentes al verla mover su cabeza de lado a lado.

― Lo lamento Tai... ― contesto con tono de lastima. Yo por mi parte sentí un golpe en la panza, ya hace mucho que esperaba el resultado y ese no era el que quería, como ya era costumbre en ese caso, esperamos tres meses y ¡NADA! Mierda ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?

― Tai… ― volví a verla cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y me sostuvo con delicadeza la mano.

― no te preocupes Sora. No lo dejaré de intentar.

Mi juguetona y preciosa prometida no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una risa contenida, tomó mi mano y la dirigió hasta su vientre, yo la miraba aun sin entender.

― lamento que… a partir de hoy ya no puedas darte los gustos que te das porque, mi querido Taichi... - hizo una pausa y me susurró con ternura- seremos padres.

La miré y en un intento por contener la emoción y poder entender del todo lo que había dicho pregunté con una amena sonrisa en mi rostro.

¡RAYOS SORA! Cómo demonios me haces esto. _pensé._

―¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es en serio? ― dije con asombro y felicidad.

Ella ladeo su boca y asintió. Me lancé en sus brazos y la besé como nunca, la besé, la besé, la besé y la volví a besar una y otra vez sin parar. Me acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz e todo el mundo, me detuve y con mi mano derecha toqué su vientre.

― Mañana mismo te pondrás en control ― bajé mi rostro y di pequeños y delicados besos en el nuevo hogar de mi futuro hijo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―¡Ey Taichi pasa el balón!

―¡oh! Lo siento Karim es mi culpa, ando un poco distraído.

― ¿distraído? ¿Tú? ¿Taichi Yagami distraído? ¡que novedad ― soltó una risa de burla al terminar de ironizar y de dejar implícito que yo siempre he sido un distraído, pero, ahora era diferente mi distracción era por aquella criatura y su madre caprichosa que quería ir a trabajar. pese a que le dije una y mil veces que no lo hiciera, que guardara reposo y que se quedara en casa no lo hizo… ¡PFFF! Sora siempre y su terquedad, ni que cumpliera 30 años la harían desistir de esa parte de su personalidad, ahora por su culpa estaría distraído en el partido, en el primer clásico de la temporada.

― El técnico te llamará la atención si no disipas tu distracción antes de que comience el partido en contra del Barcelona. ― me aconsejó Karim y luego siguió calentando su cuerpo.

― no te preocupes sabes que si tengo el balón en mis pies no hay nada ni nadie que me distraigan.

Palabras falsas, ni yo mismo me lo creí por suerte Benzemá no sabía nada de mi nueva situación. Moví mi cabeza rápidamente intentando sacudir cada pensamiento de ella y comencé a realizar mis calentamientos. Escuché que me llamaban y fui de inmediato a donde nuestro técnico.

― Yagami, hoy serás titular y jugaras en posición de centro campista, pero, serás un nueve fantasma. ese será tu papel en este partido ¿crees que podrás?.

¡GENIAL! Por fin la oportunidad de ser titular se me da y aun mejor tengo gran responsabilidad. Es oficial estoy en la mejor parte de mi vida.

El marcador apuntaba más de la mitad del medio tiempo, Messi había chutado dos goles, mi equipo había hecho igual la misma cantidad de gol CR7 –Cristiano Ronaldo- en el primer tiempo marcó un tanto y en el segundo había cobrado un penalti que se convirtió en el segundo gol de nuestro equipo. El marcador estaba empatado, pero... y de la nada salió la "pulga Messi" y burló a nuestra defensa dándole así la ventaja de un gol. Nuestros ánimos estaban por el piso, yo había hecho varios pases y una que otra asistencia, pero si quería conservar mi titularidad tenía que hacer algo. Mi problema era la marca que tenía, la cual era nada más y nada menos que mi ídolo de toda la vida Puyol y era casi imposible lograr escabullírsele.

¡ÁNIMOS Taichi! ¡Tú puedes! Me di fuerzas y volví al juego.

El balón lo tenía Pepe, le hizo un pase a Sergio Ramos quien llevo el redondo hasta la mitad de la cancha, una marcación por Piqué hizo que pasara el balón a Özil que apenas la tocó y la dirigió a Di María, este tomó el esférico como pudo y corrió hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la zona de penaltis se detuvo y vio a Cristiano marcado así que dio un pase ciego hacia atrás y, allí vi mi oportunidad, el balón se dirigía hacia mí lo controle como pude y siguiendo la jugada corrí a toda marcha hacia la portería buscando la manera de abrir el terreno y hacer el gol del empate. Sentía la presión detrás de mí, yo sabía que Puyol no dejaría que la hiciera fácil, envié toda mi energía a mis piernas y aceleré como pude y estando frente a Valdés hice el ademan de lanzar a portería a la derecha, cuando vi que el portero azul grana se hizo hacia esa dirección, giré ligeramente mi pie hacia el centro del arco matando así su instinto de guarda-meta, chuté con toda mi fuerza y...

Todo el Bernabéu se alzó de pie y grito un excitante y, a mi parecer, un bien merecido "GOL" que se extendió hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, casi sesenta mil personas alzaron sus brazos y celebraron el gol que acababa de hacer, no lo podía creer, mi primer gol en el clásico "Real Madrid vs. Barcelona" y yo había hecho el tercer gol que había empatado con tan grandioso equipo que jugaba con ahínco. Sentí el ardor recorrer mi mejillas cuando centenares de personas gritaron mi nombre, los cuerpos de mis compañeros se abalanzaron sobre mí y allí fue cuando lo celebré con una emoción que no cabía en mi alma mi primer tanto en un clásico.

Valdés sacó el balón de portería y en un muy patético error le entregó el balón a Karim quien no dudó en hacérselo pasar a CR7, hizo su particular bicicleta y en eso viendo el peligro Puyol corrió hacia él marcándolo junto a Dani Alves, cristiano le hizo el pase a Arbeloa quien corrió y dribló a varias defensas, notando que mi marca estaba ocupada en Ronaldo me envió el balón, lo volví a tener en mis pies y con la oportunidad de volver a marcar otro tanto en el partido, ya tenía más confianza en mí así que volví a corretear el terreno de juego y cuando me preparé a lanzar lo que sería un gol magnifico sentí un fuerte y doloroso golpe en mi pierna izquierda, era Alexis Sánchez quien había entrado con una barrida ilegal, el juego se detuvo y yo me torcía en el piso con un fuerte dolor.

¡RAYOS! ¡Sí que dolía! El muy hijo de… ¡RAYOS!

Oí como de pronto daban un nuevo silbido, habían amonestado al chileno con tarjeta amarilla y los paramédicos se acercaban a revisarme, costó ponerme de pie pero poco a poco fui pasando el dolor y ya luego de varios pasos cojos pude volver a caminar mejor, aunque aún dolía un poco, estábamos muy cerca de la zona de tiros libres y Cristiano haría el cobre de mi falta, se preparó, la barrera azul grana estaba en línea, el portero gritaba para que se ordenaran mejor y el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, Ronaldo corrió rápido pero con pasos cortos y lanzó una patada fortísima que dio en el palo -debo agradecerle a Kamisama su buen amor hacia mí al haberme dado un cuerpo con una altura magnifica para estos casos-el balón pegó al palo de arriba y rebotó, corrí a grandes zancadas, salté y con la cabeza dirigí el esférico hacia la portería nuevamente.

Estoy seguro que mañana todo el mundo hablará de mí.

Una ola de fanáticos de camisetas blancas se alzó y grito un nuevo gol, esta vez Salí corriendo y alce mi puño al cielo y lo agitaba una y otra vez mientras daba un gran impulso hacia arriba con todo mi cuerpo. Dos goles seguidos: el empate y el desempate.

Cristiano Ronaldo¡no me odies! sé que no te gusta que te roben protagonismo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no tengo la culpa de ser más guapo, carismático y talentoso que Tú.

Los flashes cegaban mis ojos, una multitud de fotógrafos y reporteros se volvían sobre mí. El juego había terminado con el marcados 4-2 a favor de nuestro equipo.

¡RAYOS! Solo quiero ver a mi prometida y velar por la salud del feto que crece dentro de ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

― "el nueve fantasma deja en el terreno al Barcelona con dos goles marcados y los cuales le dieron la victoria al Real Madrid con cuatro goles por tres." ― citaba la noticia destacada del periódico en tono orgulloso mi novia. ― aquí dice que: "El número diecinueve, Yagami Taichi, el centro campista japonés de 21 años de edad anotó dos goles: el del empate y desempate dándole así la victoria a su equipo, con solo nueve juegos jugados el número diecinueve ya obtuvo su primer partido como titular, un riesgo muy favorecedor para Mourinho." ― hizo una pausa y me rodeo el cuello con sus manos ― ¡vaya amor! Eres todo un Crack del fútbol, estoy orgullosa de ti y no solo yo, mira lo que dice el artículo.

Tomó el periódico y volvió a leer:

_ Mourinho aclara que: "El "9" tiene que ser ganador de partidos, futbolista desequilibrante, de los que hace un gol con media ocasión y de esos que empieza a fallar cuando el partido ya está resuelto. Un killer en el cero a cero, un futbolista de equipo en la goleada. Todos los requisitos conducen a Cristiano Ronaldo, el "7" que juega de "11", pero quién sabe... tal vez ahora puedo depositar esa responsabilidad en el número "19", si no me decepciona podría ser el nuevo nueve fantasma"

― ya déjalo sora― mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza ― oye ¿ya fuiste a ver por la consulta médica?

―si Tai, debemos estar allá el viernes por la tarde, lo pedí para la tarde ya que tú practicas en las mañanas.

¡Vamos sora por favor! ¿Es una broma?

― Sora, te dije que a partir de mañana estaré full con las prácticas, estamos en las semifinales y si pedía un permiso especial seria para el viernes por la mañana, yo te aclaré eso.

― ¡OHHH! ― gruñó. llevó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y los tensó.

Debo admitir que hasta molesta se ve hermosa.

― no es mi culpa Tai.

― si lo es, yo muy bien hablé contigo anoche antes de dormirnos

―pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar con una embarazada a las once de la noche de esas cosas?

No pude evitar entrecerrar mis orbes y mirarla de reojo con los labios arrugados.

― Sora estas em-ba-ra-za-da, no sorda mi amor.

Y más vale que no… se dio media vuelta enfurecida y, gruñendo un "estúpido Tai" que resonó por toda la sala de la casa de mis padres. Luego cerró la puerta tan fuerte que seguro se escuchó en Odaiba.

Estaba sentado comiendo en la mesa de la cocina y habían pasado tres segundo, que contó muy bien.

― Tres, dos, uno…

Y aquí venia la mejor parte de las peleas con la futura madre de mis hijos. _sarcasmo._

Cómo lo sospeché Sora venia de regreso muy molesta y chillona.

― ¿sabes qué? No puedo creer que seas tan insensible conmigo ¿acaso no sabes que sufro de cambios hormonales por el embarazo? Todo lo que digas me afectará.

― Pero… Sora ¿desde cuándo sufres de "cambios" hormonales? Apenas ayer te enteraste de estar embarazada, y que yo sepa, ayer no presentabas estos signos de bipolaridad.

― ¡AHHHH! Eres un estúpido.

Y volvió a dirigirse a la habitación e hizo lo mismo con la puerta, cerré mis ojos y mi cuerpo se sobre salto moderadamente, lo sé, esta discución tonta la terminaré pagando yo muy pronto.

Miré el reloj, ¡wao! Es muy tarde, debo ir a reunirme con mi hermana, después de todo es mi único día libre por esta temporada y debía verla o seria ya la segunda mujer en enfadarse conmigo, además, conociendo a Sora su enojo no pasará así como así debo hacer varios méritos para verla sonreír otra vez.

― ¡hermano! ― dijo con alegría mi preciosa hermana.

―¡Kari! ¿Qué haces vestida así?

DEMONIOS, ella no sabe cuánto me molesta verla vestida así... enseñando el ombligo. Esa no es manera de una joven vestirse.

― hermano por favor ya tengo 18 años, deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña.

Que pesar, tiene razón, pero mientras esté conmigo no vestirá así. Me quité la chaqueta que tenia puesta y la extendí.

― ten, ponte esta chaqueta y no me digas que no lo harás, mientras estés conmigo no mostraras tanta piel.

― vaya ― bufó y obedeció ― pobre de tu hija.

―¡¿SERÁ NIÑA?!

Grité de inmediato, sin pensarlo, solo por mero instinto.

― ¿Quién será niña? Hermano de verdad estás mal de la cabeza, ni que yo fuera adivina para saber que sexo tendrán tus futuros hijos.

― pues, deberías de hablar con Sora o ¿Qué? No le llevaras un obsequio al bebé cuando nazca.

― para eso falta mucho.

Pude notar que estaba distraída y que aún no percibía la situación. La miré de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada.

― ¡HERMANO! ― chilló ― ¿no me digas que tú y Sora…?

Asentí con la cabeza.

― Dios mío, seré tía.

Me abrazó y dio saltos como niña pequeña. ¡jum! Que irónico hace rato me peleó porque, según ella, ya no es una niña y ahora mírala actuar así.

Platiqué amenamente con mi pequeña hermana luego la llevé a su habitación, que quedaba en el campus de la universidad donde estudiaba, me despedí y fui a comprar unas cosas. Cuando llegué a casa Sora no estaba, por una parte me alegré podría darle una sorpresa, pero, por otra me molestó que saliera sin avisar y no solo eso, sino que debía de cuidarse está en estado y ya no puede andar así por la vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La puerta se abrió, había llegado luego de casi dos horas ausente en la casa.

Encendió las luces y me vio en el sofá sentado, se sorprendió, el lugar estaba adornado por velas, la mesa estaba servida de la cena y el piso del lugar era recubierto por pétalos de flores.

Lo sé, soy un encanto. Pero lo lamento ya estoy apartado por una pelirroja.

― Tai ¿Qué es todo esto? ― preguntó anonadada.

― Esto mi querida sora es el comienzo y el fin.

― ¿el comienzo y el fin?

― Sí, el comienzo de una nueva etapa y el fin de una vieja vida.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta y la cerré con suavidad, quité el abrigo de mi novia y lo coloqué en el perchero, la tomé de la mano y la llevé al centro del living, donde un corazón formado por pétalos y rosas estaba en medio del lugar. La paré allí y lentamente me arrodillé, aun tomaba de su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo y una sonrisa quería escapar de sus hermosos labios, besé los nudillos de su mano.

― Sora ― hablé en un susurro ― sé que no soy el hombre más cursi y detallista de todos... en realidad soy muy torpe para estas cosas y distraído como solo tú tienes idea, también sé no soy perfecto pero, cuando estoy a tu lado siento que puedo lograr serlo. Tú complementas mi vida, llenas mi alma y regocijas mi corazón. Te amo como no tienes idea y deseo pasar cada segundo a tu lado. Moriría si tú no quisieras lo mismo, quiero envejecer junto a ti, despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado y tener la seguridad de que nada ni nadie te podrá apartar de mí... Sora Takenouchi, mi hermosa pelirroja de bellos ojos escarlatas, de sonrisa apacible y colosal, mi bella novia y portadora de mi amor…

Si lo sé soy encantador, de ello no hay duda alguna. Pero, en ese momento los nervios se hicieron parte de mí, temblaba como un niño en una fila para ser vacunados y el cual se acababa de dar cuenta que seria el próximo. No, no le tengo miedo a mi ojos granadas, sino tenía miedo de lo que pudiera salir de su boca, tener un bebe en camino no es sinónimo de un "si" para aquella pregunta próxima a ser dicha.

― Sora Takenouchi…

― ¿si Tai? ― Mi bella novia tenía un brillo en su rostros y sus ojos estaban abiertos e incrédulos.

― Sora quieres tú… diablos lo olvidé.

Mis nervios hicieron que olvidara sacar el anillo de compromiso. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una cajita pequeña y dejé mostrar un anillo muy brillante.

― ¡oh por Dios! ¿Si…? ― dijo ella entusiasmada

― ok, otra vez… Sora ¿quieres tu… quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres unirte a mí como Dios y el hombre mandan? ¡PERO ANTES…! de contestar quiero que sepas que, de decir que no, estarías enviándome a un vacío en donde no valdría nada, ni me importaría nada, ya que sin ti no soy nada ni nadie.

― eres un estúpido Tai ― dijo con ojos envueltos en lágrimas y una sonrisa difícil de borrar ― ¿Cómo crees que te diría que no? por supuesto que sí, SI ¡SI! Si quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero unirme a ti en los lazos del matrimonio.

Coloqué el anillo en su dedo y me levanté para besar sus labios y cerrar nuestro acuerdo.

― Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de esta tierra. ― dije rosando mis labios junto a los de ella.

Juro que fue una pérdida de tiempo haber cocinado la cena glamurosa y elegante que había hecho con mucho esfuerzo, pues, luego de aquella escena las caricias y los besos se intensificaron y allí en el piso de aquel apartamento hice el amor con mi bella y adorada Sora.

* * *

**Hola Digifans, amantes del taiora un gran abrazo y un beso fuerte para todos lo que me leen, estoy muy feliz(no sé por que) y quería repartile a todos mi buen humor en este fic, el prologo es sencillo y tal vez a muchos le aburra,pero las sorpresas vendrán luego :***

**olvidé explicar, se dice que los mejores delanteros son los números 9 de cada equipo, por eso el apodo "nueve fantasma" que es aquel jugador que juega en una pocicion "x" y que de la nada es el protagonista del partido, tal cual lo explicó mourinho(si, el aticulo que citó sora fueron verdaderas palabras del tecnico del R.M, aunque claro en ningun momento hablo de taichi yagami)**

**PD: dejen RR, no soy una vaga pidiona (esa palabra existe (?) o.O) pero sus RR's me hacen feliz, asi que si los hago feliz con mi historia háganmelo saber y háganme feliz con sus RR :DD**

saludos:

Genee~


	2. Capitulo I

**la canción de guns, no me pertenece Digimon y sus personajes tampoco, se puede decir que la trama es un original de Genee~**

**por si no se imaginan bien el vestido de Sora, es el de la foto de la historia ;D la parte en que Tai ve llegar a su futura esposa la hice mientras escuchaba Shouri~Zen no theme~**

**aqui les dejo el link por si desean colocarla y sentir lo que yo cuando describí la escena :D**

** watch?v=k465lUrTHuk **

**Capitulo I: la boda, encuentro de sentimientos , latidos del corazón de un bebé y la noticia que lo cambiará todo :)**

* * *

**Siempre Tú y Yo.**

Pie, Cabeza, rueda por la espalda ¡eso es! Una vez más, balón al pie izquierdo, lo subo y lo controlo con el pecho, baja y lo elevo con la rodilla izquierda ahora con la derecha… Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha… ¡arriba! un cabezazo, déjalo caer y ahora controla con el dorso del pie derecho y ¡la vuelta al mundo! ¡GENIAL!

―¡Tai! ―

Perdí el equilibrio y casi me caigo, estaba muy concentrado y ese grito hizo sobresaltar mi cuerpo.

Rayos es Sora.

― ¡Tai puedes dejar de jugar al balón y subir a comer, la cena se enfría! ― gritó Sora desde el balcón de nuestra casa.

― ¡enseguida subo! ― dije mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso y extendiéndole mi pulgar al aire.

Sora si es agua fiesta, chiste la lengua. No me culpen amo hacer jueguito con el balón es algo que me relaja y me lleva a otro mundo. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa para que Sora no se enojara, no soy un sometido, pero cuando mi futura esposa llama debo obedecer.

¡Oigan, macho que se respeta obedece a su mujer!

Cuando entré al living me di cuenta de la presencia de cierta castaña, que luego fue peli rosado, después castaña otra vez y ahora castaña con reflejos rubios, Mimí Tachikawa… siempre a la moda, debió ser ella la que estudiara Diseño de modas y no mi preciosa novia, aunque viendo las creaciones de mi pelirroja me doy cuenta de que Sora no se equivocó de carrera, es estupenda en lo que hace y no lo digo por ser su futuro esposo, sino porque es muy solicitada, cosa que en estos momentos me enoja mucho solo le dan trabajos y más trabajos ¿no se dan cuenta de que está embarazada y que debe estar acostada y ser consentida? Bueno lo de consentirla es mi tarea, pero cómo hacerla si ella está siempre ocupada y ahora más que esta con los preparativos de la boda que será dentro de pocas semanas.

― ¡TAICHI! ― gritó.

Diablos Mimí si tiene un nivel de voz muy agudo, ¡RAYOS! Me ha dejado sordo con ese chillido.

― Mimí, ¿Cómo has estado? ― frunció el cejo y se acercó a mí

― así no se saluda a una vieja amiga, dame un abrazo.

Rodé mis ojos y luego sonreí, le extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazó con mucha fuerza, le eché una mirada a mi novia, que tenía las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa cálida.

¡Dios, como AMO verla sonreír!

― Taichi hueles a diablos… ¿en dónde has estado? ― bufó Mimí.

― estaba jugando al fút… y ¿ahora si me dirás como has estado?

― ¡DE MARAVILLAS! ― gritó una vez más y alzó sus brazos que terminaban en puños.

¡Agumon dame fuerzas! creo que no soportaré otro chillido de esta mujer.

― Muy pronto me veras en la televisión en un programa de cocina que será muy ¡Muy televisado! ― llevó una mano hasta su boca y la cubrió con el dorso de esta, luego rió como si lo que dijo fue de extrema gracia. Rodé mis ojos y perdí permiso para ir al baño antes de que sirvieran la cena.

― si me disculpas Mimí, regreso en un segundo debo de quitarme el olor a… "diablos" ya regreso.

Caminé dos pasos hasta encontrarme con mi amada y la besé en los labios.

― ya regreso mis amores ― dije luego de cortar el beso con Sora y bajando mi rostro hasta su vientre para hablar con aquella criatura que junto a su madre me harían el hombre más feliz de todos los mundos.

― espera un momento Tai, he dejado los bosquejos de mi vestido de novia en el cuarto y aun no debes verlos…

― ¿eh? ¿Por qué no puedo verlos? ¿No quieres mi opinión? ― dije y debo decir que muy ofendido.

― No tonto, no debes verlos… es de mala suerte ¿Qué no lo sabes? ― agregó Mimí. Sora había ido a la habitación.

¡MUJERES Y SUS COSAS!

― vaya Tai, has cambiado mucho ya no eres el niño egoísta y precipitado de hace unos años atrás, que maduro, ¿quién diría que serias tú el conquistador del corazón de mi amiga?

― no he cambiado Mimí, he mejorado nada más.

― sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre ¡JUM! Pobre de mi amiga.

― ¿de qué hablas Mimí? Si Sora será la mujer más afortunada de este mundo, ¿no ves? Le di la oportunidad de darme un hijo y, si sale como su padre será guapo y encantador…

― ¡afff! No puedo contigo Taichi Yagami ― en eso entró Sora al living ― Sora, amiga… ¿Cómo puedes soportar a este hombre tan creído?

― ¿Por qué lo dices Mimí?

― tú creído prometido dice que es un honor para ti ser la señora Yagami.

No podía, simplemente las ganas de reír no las soportaba Mimí si es tan… Mimí. Sora me siguió el juego, razón número mil del porque la amo, por su sentido del humor.

― él no tiene la culpa de ser tan atractivo y carismático amiga. Simplemente tengo suerte de poder ser su futura esposa.

Sora y yo nos echamos a reír, Mimí miraba con el cejo fruncido y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Abracé a mi amor, le di un peso entre sus cabellos y me dirigí al baño no sin antes decir…

― ¡JAH! ¿Lo ves? Todos quieren a Taichi- sama. ― La castaña me reviró los ojos y expulsó un bufido.

Las gotas de agua rosaban mi cuerpo y mis cabellos que ahora eran menos rebeldes debido a que no lo llevaba tan largos como antes, se sentía bien estar debajo de aquellas gotas frías expulsadas por la regadera, eché un suspiro y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que Sora fuese la señora Yagami, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro, "Sora Yagami" suena genialmente bien, de momento sentí un pinchazo en mi cabeza, un ligero dolor que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado… ¡qué raro!

Mi último partido como soltero, jugaría en el segundo tiempo, pues, desde hace unas semanas que tenía enormes jaquecas, que eran esporádicas, pero, dolían mucho. Ese día en particular desperté con la cabeza que no la aguantaba del dolor, me tomé unas pastillas que el enfermero del equipo me recetó, esperé paciente el primer tiempo y luego el dolor desapareció.

_Cambio: número 8 por el número 19. Ricardo kaká por Taichi Yagami._

Me acerqué hasta Kaká, chocamos las manos… había jugado sensacional en el primer tiempo y parte del segundo, pero como estaba lesionado no podía jugar un partido entero. Corrí y di las indicaciones que el técnico me había ordenado darle al equipo. luego de diez minutos en el campo no habían jugadas claves y el partido se puso algo flojo, yo aún no había aparecido en el juego, cada vez que daba un paso al correr sentía que un rayo me partía la cabeza en dos.

¡RAYOS! Dolía mucho.

Froté mis manos por mi cabello un par de veces, expulsé una gran cantidad de aire y me dije a mi mismo que era hora de jugar, no podía detenerme ese dolor en mi cabeza que iba y venía de la nada.

Minuto setenta y ocho, el Valencia llevaba un gol, Real Madrid Dos goles, una falta de Pepe había puesto en peligro el marcador y podría haber un empate por el penalti que sacaría el número nueve del Valencia, Soldado. Casilla impuso su mirada de halcón y sus reflejos se activaron en un ciento por ciento, no podía confiarse… los demás solo estuvimos a la espera y rogando que fallara.

¡Pepe si es cara dura!

Nunca tuvo que haber entrado así, ahora este penalti puede levantar de entre las cenizas al Valencia que no se ha rendido ni por un segundo.

Portero contra delantero, el silbato se hizo escuchar, Soldado corrió y chutó el balón lanzándolo a la portería con una eminente y gloriosa fuerza, cerré mis ojos.

¡CIELOS! Sería un gol…

Casillas se lanzó adivinando la dirección del balón y estiró hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo y, con la punta de sus dedos logró desviar el esférico. Saque de portería, el balón cayó en pie de Marcelo, este corrió y desvió el esférico hasta Di María, Di maría a Xavi Alonso y Xavi Alonso hizo el pase a Karim que estaba solo (error de un defensa) envistió de inmediato contra el portero y en una sola patada lanzo el balón que se convertiría en el tercer gol del partido, el Valencia sacó en portería e hizo una contra jugada, soldado tenía ya desde hace mucho las ansias de marcar un segundo gol, Pepe fue tras él, pero por motivo de la tarjeta amarilla no podía atosigarlo mucho, el delantero corrió como nunca y centro ya que la marca de Pepe no lo dejaba hacer la jugada y allí el tanto número dos del Valencia hizo sonar las voces de sus hinchas, error de Sergio Ramos que fue a despejar el balón y lo envió directo a portería, autogol… Casillas miraba anonadado y gritó al aire un gran: "¡MIERDA Sergio!" tenía las manos en las caderas y en un vaivén su cabeza se iba de lado a lado incrédulo, nuestras caras miraron con desconcierto aquel error. El Valencia celebraba y estábamos como hace unos minutos con solo un tanto de ventaja y el balón es redondo cualquier cosa puede pasar. Casillas sacó a jugar el balón nuevamente Özil y Arbeloa hicieron una combinación de pases entre ellos hasta llegar al medio campo, el esférico fue pasado a mi persona, miré a los lados, Karim estaba marcado, Cristiano igual tres defensas lo tenían inmóvil, ¡nada saldrá bien en este encuentro!

Respira Taichi…

Volví mi mirada al frente, la portería estaba protegida solo por el portero. expulsé un resoplo enorme y emprendí la marcha, seria egoísta y haría una jugada en solitario, iba en dirección a la meta cuando un defensa se barrió en mi contra, pasé el balón por encima del cuerpo barrido de Barragán (defensa) y salté, por poco pierdo el equilibrio pero me sobre puse, estaba casi cara a cara con el portero otro defensa me cubrió esta vez era Cissokho un hombre de color muy fuerte y profesional, se puso en frente de mí, yo movía el balón intentando quitarme la marca de encima, lo miré a los ojos y giré mi cuerpo junto a mí el esférico y con el revés del pie la dirigí a mi derecha y al mismo tiempo la atraje una vez más a mí.

¡LISTO!

Corrí una vez más y ya en zona de penaltis lancé con toda mi fuerza… el silbato del árbitro confirmó el cuarto gol de Real Madrid los gritos de celebración de mi equipo se escucharon, sentí mi cabeza explotar y no pude evitar gritar de agonía, ― ¡AHHHH! ― coloqué desesperado mis dos manos contra la cabeza, sentí náuseas y un mareo horrible, vomité, di pasos hacia atrás y caí de rodillas en la grama, apoyé mi cabeza en el piso aun con mis manos sujetándola.

Escuché que gritaron a los paramédicos y que ellos se acercaban hasta mí, luego mi mundo se tornó oscuro y de allí no recuerdo nada más…

Abrí los ojos en un lugar angosto y blanco, estábamos en movimiento… ¿estoy en una ambulancia? La sirena se escuchaba fuerte, parpadeé un par de veces ¿en dónde me rayos me encontraba?

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estoy? ― dije confundido

Un paramédico contestó.

― vamos saliendo al hospital, te habéis desmayado en el campo de juego.

― no es necesario ― dije en medio de mi terquedad ― estoy bien.

― Lo lamento joven Yagami pero debemos llevarlo a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes, nadie que está "bien" se desmaya por nada.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y la vi sonreír.

― Sora… ― susurré

― ¿quieres que le avisemos su novia? ― hablo la enfermera que estaba junto a mí.

¿Avisarle a Sora? No, no, no… lo menos que quería era preocuparla por idioteces.

― No, ella está en Milán en este momento por unas cosas de un vestido de novia, no quiero que se preocupe.

― es cierto, pronto se casara… debe estar muy emocionado ¿cierto?

Pero que chismosa esta muchacha, no pude evitar achicar mis ojos y verla de reojo.

― Si, la verdad sí. ― terminé sonriendo, la joven tenía una hermosa sonrisa y era muy amable.

En la clínica, hicieron varios exámenes y me dejaron la noche en aquel lugar lleno de enfermos y tristeza.

¡Que gente tan caprichosa!

Sólo fue un ligero mareo producto de la adrenalina del gol y del dolor de cabeza. Al día siguiente me dieron de alta, debía esperar a que los exámenes estuviesen listos dentro de unas semanas. Sora llamó preocupada a la casa, le dije que no había sido nada grave que era un simple dolor de cabeza y que ese día había amanecido con molestia estomacal, que correr y el cansancio eran los causantes de aquella escena, además, los medios de comunicación exageraron lo ocurrido… pareció creerme, pero, su tono aun dejaba en claro que estaba preocupada.

Había pasado las últimas semanas algo apático, las náuseas y el vómito aumentaron, al igual que las jaquecas insistentes…

¡RAYOS! Parecía yo el que estaba en cinta y no Sora, ella lucia perfecta, se mareaba un poco, pero, era todo nada del otro mundo. Y aun no estaban los exámenes listos, mi prometida reía diciendo que yo era uno de esos hombres que sentían los síntomas de su novia embarazada y que hasta inconscientemente la cuidaba. Ese comentario sí que no me hacía gracia… ¡jum!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡DIABLOS! Estúpida corbata que no puedo anudar producto de mi ligero tiritar.

Caminé de un lugar a otro, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, resequedad en mi lengua, un temblor en mis manos y las constantes dudas en mi mente.

No la merezco lo sé, ella es demasiado para mí, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

Me repetía una y otra vez mientras daba un vaivén de pasos en la pequeña recamara en donde me vestía. Los zapatos eran de vestir y el piso de madera, así que cada paso que daba resonaba en el lugar, soplaba y resoplaba… No, no puedo hacerle eso a Sora, ella es… es Sora, no puede desperdiciar su vida en mí, merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Me senté en el mueble del lugar, inhalaba y exhalaba y cada vez que lo hacía subían mis nervios, froté mis manos contra mi cabeza. Me paré en frente al espejo e intenté arreglar una vez más la corbata de seda que meticulosamente Sora había diseñado para que combinara con su vestido de novia…

―Estas por casarte con la chica de tus sueños aunque no la merezcas. ― dije viendo mi reflejo.

―hablando solo Taichi ― volteé a ver, aunque sabía de quien era esa voz, Yamato Ishida, mi mejor amigo y el padrino de bodas y de la criatura que Sora llevaba en su vientre.

― Yamato… que sorpresa, pensé que te vería en la ceremonia.

― pensé que me necesitarías… y no me equivoqué.

Mi gran amigo Matt se acercó y anudó la corbata que me había estado fastidiando en los últimos segundos.

― ¿nervioso?

― no, bueno si… bueno no… es que ― dejé salir una bocanada de aire ― Yama, no puedo casarme con Sora…

― ¿Qué dices estúpido?

― Sora merece a alguien mejor que yo.

― bueno, en eso tienes razón… ― hizo una pausa para mostrar su sonrisa irónica ― mira Tai, estas nervioso, viejo es obvio que no mereces a Sora, pero ella te eligió y eso es lo que importa.

― Matt, pero es que temo, tengo mucho miedo de no hacerla feliz, hasta ayer estaba seguro de hacerlo pero ya no lo estoy… soy torpe, distraído y un total fracaso.

― y eso no fue lo que le dijiste en tu declaración de amor, cuando le propusiste casarse… ella acepto ¿no?

Lo mire atónico, como lo sabía y antes de preguntar él respondió.

― Mimí, ella me lo dijo todo. Mira pedazo de Baka, si en caso de que cometas alguna idiotez allí estaré yo para molerte a golpes y hacerte entrar en razón.

― Pero Matt…

― si sigues hablando te tendrás que casar con un ojo morado. ― sonrió y luego me dijo ― lo harás bien, tú la amas y ella a ti, lo demás vendrá solo Taichi… no hay alguien más perfecta para ti que ella y viceversa, aunque seas un idiota sé que darás lo mejor de ti para hacerla feliz.

― Gracias Matt ― musité.

― ya dejemos el sentimentalismo y vámonos que llegarás tarde a tu propia boda y luego no seré yo quien te muela a golpes sino cierta pelirroja con mucho temperamento.

Los nervios bajaron un poco con las palabras de Matt, que tonto soy si dejo ir a alguien como ella, ella es mi complemento y la razón de vivir, ella y mi primogénito y los próximos diez hijos que tendremos.

¡Hey quiero tener mi propio equipo de fútbol!

Eché la vista al espejo y no pude evitar sonreír, me veía muy bien en ese chaqué que la colega de Sora había confeccionado para mí, traje de seda negro con el chaleco y la camisa del mismo color, la corbata de seda gris/plateada, y la flor que va en el ojal el cual combinaba con el ramo de mi hermosa novia. Moví un poco mi cabello intentando arreglarlo luego me di vuelta, salí, subí al auto y en un santiamén estaba en la ceremonia de bodas.

¡WAO! Mimí, Sora y mi suegra si se molestaron en hacer que el jardín de la mansión de Yamato en Madrid luciera como el paraíso, al entrar se podía notar la alfombra de terciopelo en un tono fucsia oscuro, al lado del camino, en la entrada dos pilares de lado a lado que terminaban con Rosas y Flores blancas, rosadas y rojas que caían como una cascada inmóvil sobre los pilares, en el suelo a cada lado de la alfombra habían pequeñas luces fucsias que iluminaban el camino, al lado del camino los asientos de los invitados los cuales estaban cubiertos por vestidos en tono crema (se eso porque Mimí me lo dijo, porque yo juraría que eran blancos) al final del camino dos pilares con flores y rosas iguales que los anteriores pero más grandes, un toldo que era iluminado por luces cálidas y apagadas que daban un aire romántico y hermoso, debajo de este se encontraba más arreglos florales. La luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, el pasto era tan verde y el lugar tenía varios árboles los cuales llenaron de luces blancas y fucsias muy tenues pero hermosas.

Los invitados llegaban y yo me llenaba cada vez más de ansias. Mi madre se me acercó e irradiaba mucha felicidad mi padre nos miraba con orgullo y Hikari abrazaba a mi padre que veía como mi madre Susumo me besaba en el cachete y me abrazaba, mi sonrisa nerviosa y feliz no se apaciguaba por nada. Mi hermana se dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con las demás damas de honor, eso solo significa una cosa Sora ya había llegado.

― Tranquilo hijo ― dijo mi madre con voz suave ― es normal sentir nervio, pero luego te darás cuenta que es una sensación muy bonita.

Nervios ¡MALDITOS NERVIOS! Respira Taichi…

― Y bien… ― se acercó Yamato ― la novia llegó, ¿listo para zambullirte al agua?

― Ah... ― Y antes de contestarle se respondió el mismo.

― Sí, ok ¡hagámoslo!

― esperen… ― dijo Koushiro que se acercaba junto con Ken, Daisuke, Joe y Takeru.

― Hay que tomarnos una copa de sake, la última con Tai soltero.

Una copa, Genial, no bebo pero ahorita me tomaría la botella entera solo por tranquilizar mis estúpidas mariposas reboteadoras.

― Por Tai y Sora, por su nueva vida de casados y de padres. ― dijo Joe.

"SALUD" dijimos todos al unísono.

― Por Tai y Sora y porque al fin de cuenta Tai fue muy astuto y se quedó con la pelirroja sexi― dijo Koushiro y si no hubiese estado tan nervioso le parto la cara por echarle el ojo a mi novia.

"SALUD"

― Por la nueva pareja, por la nueva familia, por mi amigo el idiota más idiota de todos y porque su vida se vuelva más prospera y feliz junto a la dulce Sora.

Adivinen… ese fue Matt.

― Muchachos… gracias, no pediría compartir este momento con nadie más, ustedes son geniales y no los cambiaría por nada.

― no nos pongamos sentimentales, bebamos el trago y a la salud de la pareja ― dijo Daisuke.

― Por mi mayor logro… por Sora, Por mi futuro hijo y porque a partir de hoy diré que conquisté a mi mayor tesoro y la hice mi esposa.

¡SALUD! Y fondo blanco… ese trago me quemó la garganta pero me despertó y despojó las dudas en mí. ¡Bendito alcohol!

― ¡vamos muchachón…! ― aupó Ken.

Sonreí y fui a mi sitio a esperar mi turno. Rápido la música que daba la señal de mi salida empezó, mi madre me tomaba del brazo y sonreía, por mi parte sentí que mil… no miles de mariposas, fuegos artificiales y volcanes estallaban en mi interior.

¡DIOS que nervios!

Mi hermana salió de brazo de Takeru, Miyako le seguía junto a Ken, luego iba Koushiro la prima de Sora, Zaira, en la marcha venían Daisuke con mi prima Yurumí y por último el padrino y la madrina Yamato y Mimí… esta última me guiñó el ojo al pasar frente a mí.

¡Ya venía ella! Estaba a la expectativa, intrigado… debía y estaría hermosa ya hace un día que no la veía y aunque saliera en vaqueros y franelilla se vería preciosa. ¡UFFF!

A continuación la hija de Ken y Miyako echó las flores en el camino, detrás de ella iba la pequeña Emi de un año de edad, hija de Yamato y Mimí, quien llevaba los anillos de la alianza y la madre de Sora que la arrimaba el coche de la bebé.

El tema Shouri~Zen no theme~ comenzó a escucharse y, allí venia ella de blanco, tuve que controlarme ya que por poco se me caía la mandíbula al suelo… estaba radiante, bella, despampanante una joya de mujer mi Sora, mi más preciado tesoro y pronta a ser mía, mi mujer, mi esposa…

Ella lucía un vestido blanco, ceñido al torso, no llevaba mangas y la comisura del vestido en la parte superior era en forma de corazón recubiertas por piedras azules, a partir de la cintura otro detalle en piedras azules marcaban su cintura, su vestido blanco se abría en forma de campana, tenía detalles de encajes, parecía una princesa, una reina de cuentos de hadas. El aliento se me entrecortaba, mi corazón se agitaba, mis ojos estaban demasiados abiertos y ella… ella venia escoltada por su padre y su semblante era tan sereno, alegre, y rosado… ese sonrosar de sus mejillas que me vuelven loco. Su pelo estaba recogido y al lado llevaba el broche viejo que le regalé años atrás… algo viejo, sonreí.

El padre de Sora la puso a mi lado y dijo:

― Cuídala muy bien, porque a partir de hoy la dejo en tus manos y su felicidad dependerá de lo mucho que la ames y que se lo demuestres.

― descuide en cada inhalación que dé para respirar la estaré amando con todo mi ser, siempre la cuidaré.

El padre de Sora sonrió y se sentó a un lado, junto a mi madre que lloraba de felicidad… lo sé es esa mujer la que me amará como a nadie. Sora me miró a los ojos y tenía ese brillo que solo ella puede tener, estaba deslumbrante

¡Dios Mío! Que belleza de mujer.

El reverendo comenzó a hablar y pronto llegó el momento de los votos, primero fue Sora quien no podía aguantar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y esa risa que teníamos de sentimientos encontrados. Pasé mi dedo por su mejilla y con el pulgar limpie la lágrima que había derramado…

― Tai… ― resopló una pequeña risa ― Taichi, mi estúpido y hermoso Taichi ―Dijo con añoranza y todos los demás en la recepción rieron.

― Que sería de mi sin ti en mi vida, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, has sido mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amor… siempre has estado para mí en las buenas y en las malas, te amo con cada centímetro de mi piel, eres y serás la persona que disipa mis tristezas y las transformas en alegría, limpias mi lágrimas y las transformas en risas, solo tú eres capaz de llenar mi corazón de regocijo, eres mi valiente caballero que me salva de todo y de todos… quiero demostrarte en esta nueva vida que no deseo que te alejes y te marches de mi lado, tu eres mi motivo de vivir y por ti lo haré hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas. Te Amo y prometo estar siempre a tu lado y apoyarte, no importa el lugar, te seguiré hasta donde me lleves.

¿Risas? Mi alma estaba serena, ya no emitía ninguna risa simplemente la contemplaba, veía su alma a través de sus hermosos ojos escarlatas. Mi corazón bombeaba tan aprisa cada palabra, simplemente es ella…

― Sora ― mi voz se fue en un hilo, carraspee y volví a hablar ― que puedo decirte, eres mi más preciado y anhelado deseo, mi fantasía y mi razón de respirar, soy solo un suertudo que aún no se cree que haya conquistado a tal mujer, por ti sería capaz de atravesar el desierto sin una gota de agua, tu eres mi catalizador, tu eres la fuente de mi valentía, solo y gracias a ti encontré el valor, tengo miedo de perderte ya que no soy nada, ni nadie sin ti… debo y lucharé por ti hasta el último aliento. Siempre te lo he dicho eres mi más preciado tesoro, la luz de mi camino y de mis ojos… no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea… solo somos dos amigo que jugaron a enamorarse y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti. Si algún día te haré llorar espero que sea de felicidad como hoy, como en este momento, prometo amarte y tenerte en cuenta en cada uno de mis planes, en apoyarte y estar cuando despiertes toda despeinada y con aliento matutino, también prometo besarte en cada despertar y amarte cuando te pongas peleona sin motivo. Te amo Sora…

Sora no paraba de sonreír, yo hacía lo mismo, Yamato extendió el anillo y yo lo coloqué en su dedo,

― prometo amarte y respetarte, estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé

Mimí hizo lo mismo y ella colocó mi anillo…

― prometo amarte y respetarte, estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé ― repitió ella.

La frase que esperaba y la única vez en mi vida que esperaría el permiso de alguien…

"_Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y Dios los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"_

Como aquella primera vez en el parque cuando le dije que la amaba, como aquel primer beso… mi corazón aceleró con rabia y desenfreno, mi aliento se agitó y mi alma gozaba en mi interior retorciéndose y haciendo que mi estómago sufriera las consecuencias… poco a poco me acerqué a ella y unimos nuestros labios por primera vez como: señor y señora Yagami.

Las personas se pusieron de pie, yo la tomé por el cuello y la cintura, me incliné dejándola a ella de espalda y casi contra el suelo y la volví a besar…

Los invitados aplaudieron y se acercaron a dar los abrazos y bendiciones, nos reunimos en la resección de allí mismo en el jardín de los Ishidas e hicimos el tradicional brindis de tres copas de sake, las pusimos una encima de otra como era de costumbre, mis padres se acercaron y no dieron un sobre de dinero… otra gran tradición de mi cultura.

"_Con ustedes el señor y la señora Yagami."_

Momento del primer baile de los novios, una pieza escogida cuidadosamente por mi novia y la canción que le dediqué minutos después de habernos hecho novios "SWEET CHILD O'MINE" de Gusn N' Rose, versión balada hecha por mi gran amigo Yamato.

― Y… señora Yagami ¿está feliz?

―si señor Yagami, como una dulce niña…

Reímos y la besé en un rose de labios. Ella se apoyó su rostro sobre mi hombro y bailamos escuchando cada parte de aquella canción.

"_**Ella tiene una sonrisa que me hace rememorar recuerdos infantiles donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul y de vez en cuando al mirar su rostro me lleva a ese lugar especial y si la miraba demasiado tiempo probablemente me quebraría y lloraría…**_

_**Dulce niña mía, dulce amor mío…"**_

Bailamos, reímos, charlamos y llegó el momento del liguero y el ramo de flores ¿liguero? Sora echó una risa de picardía…

¡¿Qué rayos era el liguero?! ¡Vaya solo me he casado una vez! no pueden pretender que sepa lo que es el estúpido juego del liguero…

Mimí se acercó cuando vio que estaba confundido y que no sabía qué hacer y me susurró al oído.

¡CIELOS!

Parpadeé un par de veces incrédulo, luego mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una sonrisa igual a la de mi esposa se dibujó.

― Con que ese es el juego… está bien.

Mi libido subió en un dos por tres y rápidamente puse mi cara de seducción…

Pusieron la canción de seducción, "**EXOTIQUE-SOUL BALLET" **las mujeres comenzaron a gritar y a reír. El motivo del juego era seducir a la novia y quitarle el liguero debajo de su vestido solo con los dientes y la boca, luego debía lanzarlo y el hombre que lo atrape bueno… ese sería el afortunado en colocárselo SOLO con los dientes a la chica que haya atrapado el ramo de flores que Sora lanzaría.

Comienzo de la canción, me desabroché lentamente los botones del saco sin despegar la mirada de Sora, lo quité despacio y al ritmo de la música, pronto lo lancé a un lado y me acerqué con pasos decididos hasta mi mujer que reía con euforia ante mi dramatización, me acerqué y besé sus labios, el público aupó y se escuchaban divertidos y alegres… la levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada y ella colocó su pierna derecha sobre el asiento, bajé y me introduje dentro del vestido abultado de Sora, estaba debajo y nadie me veía momento de cometer fechorías, bese su pierna desde el tobillo hasta el liguero, mis manos estaban en mi espalda sujetadas una con la otra, mordí el liguero y lo deslice con calma recorriendo la larga y bien formada pierna de mi esposa, sentía como emitía grandes carcajadas, hasta pude visualizar que estaba sonrojada. Saqué la prenda que aún estaba en mi boca y la sostuve con una mano, los solteros se amontonaron yo les di la espalda y lo lancé, para mi desgracia Takeru fue el que la atrapó, el pobre se volvió rojo al darse cuenta que sin esfuerzo había capturado el liguero.

El turno de Sora que les dio la espalda a sus amigas y lanzó el ramo.

Pronto tendré una plática seria con Hikari-chan.

Mi pequeña hermana se lanzó como pudo y arrebató el ramo a Zaira la prima de Sora, que solo le quedó parpadear y ver como la pequeña Yagami daba saltos de felicidad.

Sora me sostuvo del brazo… estaba celoso y molesto ella lo sabía.

¡Estúpida tradición americana!

El manos largas de Takeru comenzó a subir el liguero por la pierna de Kari con su boca, y ella que no paraba de reír, yo los mirabas de reojo cualquier paso en falso y lo decapito en plena boda. Por suerte el estúpido juego terminó y ya era hora de que Sora y yo fuésemos a consumar el matrimonio.

Momento divertido, ¡NOCHE DE BODAS! Mi cuerpo se emocionó como el de un pequeño niño.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Por más que lo deseara no podíamos ir de luna de miel… ella trabajaba y yo igual, pero eso no quería decir que en la noche de bodas dormiríamos. Al llegar a la habitación había una botella de champagne, la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de Rosas rojas y blancas que formaban un corazón encima de las sabanas de seda del lugar, un manto blanco con flores sobrevolaba encima de la cama, alrededor velas daban un buen ambiente a la habitación… La besé y la volví a besar, jamás me cansaré de sus labios. Vinieron las caricias y poco a poco la iba acostando sobre la cama, bajé el cierre de su vestido y luego se lo quité, ella llevaba un sexi conjunto de encaje blanco que mi hizo volver a la locura y llevarla en la cama por primera vez como la señora Yagami.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡BUM, BUM! ¡BUM, BUM! ¡BUM, BUM!

Sonido magistral, el sonido de la vida que se desarrollaba en su interior, pequeños latidos que me llenaban la vida. Luego de unos días de la boda fuimos a ver al bebé, estaba muy pequeño como para verlo pero su corazón ya latía muy, muy rápido.

¡WAO! Mi pequeño retoño está creciendo y ya no aguanto la espera para verlo.

La enfermera arrugó la frente y labios, se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada salió. Sora me miró asustada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué salió así? ¿Andaba algo mal?

― Tai… ― dijo con tono nervioso, yo me acerqué y le besé en la frente…

― tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien. Iré a ver qué pasó ¿sí? ― ella asintió y cuando iba a salir, el doctor entró.

― ¿sucede algo malo doctor? ― preguntó con preocupación Sora.

― déjeme ver, aun no le diré nada… pero depende de cómo lo vean ustedes.

Semana de infarto ¿qué carajo decir con eso?

― ¿es algo malo doctor? ― hablé temiendo la respuesta.

El hombre puso el aparato en Sora, ese que se usa para escuchar los latidos del bebé. Sonrió y nos miró.

― felicidades según este examen tendrán son dos latidos diferentes, es decir, son gemelos.

¡UUFFF! Mierda por poco mi alma deja mi cuerpo al pensar que algo malo sucedía. Espera un momento…

― ¡gemelos! ― dije sorprendido, Sora rió y me apretó fuerte la mano, volví a mirarla y le sonreí.

Solo faltan nueve niños más… y tendré mi equipo de futboleros y futboleras.

Dejé a Sora en la casa y me dirigí a la otra clínica, debía de buscar los exámenes de las pruebas de hace seis semanas.

― Y… ¿Qué tengo doctor? ― pregunté pensando que era una tontería, mi mundo se vino abajo cuando dijo con seriedad.

― Señor Yagami, lo siento mucho tiene un tumor cerebral.

― Disculpe ¿Qué? ― pregunté, pensé haber oído mal.

― Los estudios arrojan que tiene un tumor meduloblastoma: Se trata de un tumor con origen en las células embrionarias.

― ¿un tumor? ¿Qué tipo de tumor? ― dije consternado.

― es un tumor llamado meduloblastoma de origen en las células…

― ¡No! ¿Qué clase de tumor es? es… ¿es malo?

― Su comportamiento es maligno. ―

Agache mi cabeza y apoyé mis codos sobre las rodillas, froté una y otra vez mis manos sobre mis cabellos… cerré los ojos.

¡Esta mierda no puede estar pasándome a mí! No, no, no, no ¡NO!

Levanté mi mirada y vi al doctor.

― ¿Qué tan confiables son esas pruebas?

― Joven Yagami, aun no es seguro pero… es un 89% confiable, deberíamos hacer otras pruebas pero…

― Pero darían el mismo resultado.

― es lo más seguro.

― Tratamiento…

― Extirpación y quimio terapia luego de la operación.

― Riesgos…

― es una operación complicada, pero dependería de donde esté alojado el tumor. Mañana, si lo desea comenzaremos con los exámenes y averiguaremos el origen, que tan avanzado está y todo lo que sea necesario para la operación. Le daré un permiso médico no podrá jugar en un buen tiempo al fútbol

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me levanté y caminé hasta la entrada de la clínica, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? A ella… ¿Cómo se lo diré a Sora?

― Sora… ― susurré.

* * *

y hasta aquí lo dejo, no sé cuando actualice le debo el capitulo de Nuestro Juego de Amor a Takai95, pronto lo tendre que subir, es que la inspiración de esta historia vino ami xDDD

**MAZINGER-TAIORA:**** Gracias por tu RR, me da gusto que te gustara esta otra historia y que te haya hecho reir xDD tal vez el siguiente capi te haga llorar... ¿quien sabe? Respuestas a tu PD: tu eres español hay diferencias de horario asi que será raro verme conectada.**

**HikariCaelum: si, tai es muy distraido pero hermoso xDDD ya actualicé y espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por tu RR, saludos...**

**Jell Brown: Jell, gracias por tus consejos, no mi niña no me lo tomo a mal, al contrario que dicha que me corrijan asi no cometo los mismos errores :D aqui tienes la actualización ¿era lo que esperabas? saludos y gracias por tu RR.**

**Taichifanamor: queria mostrar a Tai como es y sus sentimientos por eso lo hice en primera persona, que bueno que te gustó la declaración y la propuesta de matrimonio :D ojala te gusten los votos de amor de este capitulo :)**

**Gracias por leer mi historia :D los quiero mucho gracias por sus RR **

**se despide:**

**Genee~ un beso (muack).**


	3. Capitulo II

**Lamento los errores de redacción que puedan existir y alguno que otro ortográfico, estaré corrigiéndolo posteriormente ahorita no porque me da muchooooo estrés.**

**bueno gente acá les dejos el segundo capitulo de la trilogía "siempre tú y yo" xDD**

**no, en serio.**

**Digimon no me pertenece, Cristiano Ronaldo, Kaká y karim tampoco jajajajaa todo lo demás es mio :)**

* * *

**Siempre Tú y Yo.**

Miraba el partido desde la banca, no jugaría en este encuentro. Mi vista iba de un lado a otro, mi rabia y frustración se incrementaban. Veía como pasaban el balón de un lado de la cancha al otro y mi equipo aun sin éxitos para lograr el primer gol, y sinceramente como juegan en este momento dudo mucho que lo logren, Cristiano Ronaldo no jugaba por una seria lesión y yo (Taichi Yagami) no jugaba en este partido por presentar síntomas como: cefalea (dolor fuerte de cabeza), vértigo, vómitos y por jugar mal debido a mi sensación de inestabilidad provocada por aquel tumor.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Cavilaba. Esta estúpida enfermedad va a hacer que mis sueños se derrumben por completo, eso no solo ha afectado mi rendimiento en el campo sino en mi vida personal, Sora piensa que la estoy engañando o algo por el estilo, no es tonta sabe que algo pasa, le dije que los resultados de los exámenes arrojaron que tenía un virus o algo así… se lo creyó pero ya han pasado varias semanas y los síntomas siguen apareciendo, ya no sé qué excusas dar, Sora no se puede preocupar, no debo hacerla preocupar por algo que pasara pronto ¿verdad?

El juego terminó en un cero a cero, pero si me lo llegaban a preguntar a mí, el equipo adversario había sido el ganador del encuentro aunque el gol nunca se les dio habían sido superiores al Real Madrid y por mucho. Nos dirigimos hacia el autobús para regresar a Madrid, aun estábamos dentro del estadio de fútbol caminando por el pasillo casi sin hablar, sin ánimos… Una niña de aproximadamente de seis años se acercó corriendo, había logrado escabullírsele a sus padres y a la seguridad que cuidaba celosamente nuestra privacidad en aquel momento. La pequeña corría, detrás de ella un guardia de seguridad la seguía y este le gritaba que se detuviera, que no podía molestar a los jugadores.

Al escuchar los gritos miré hacia el lugar de donde provenían, la niña venia en dirección a mí, con un lápiz y una pequeña libreta en cada mano las cuales mantenía extendidas, corría hacia mi casi que pidiendo que la auxiliara, no pude evitar sentirme extrañado y algo ruborizado al sentir que había impactado contra mí y que se sujetaba fuertemente de mis piernas. ella lloraba, imagino que sentía miedo de lo que acababa de hacer.

― Señor Yagami, lo siento ahora mismo la saco del lugar. Disculpe si lo molestó.

Decía el guardia de seguridad que se había detenido frente a mí y el cual observaba a la pequeña que decía entre gimoteos y, aferrándose cada vez más y más a mis piernas.

― lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo solo quería… yo… yo solo… yo solo quería…

Y allí derramó su llanto.

Yo miraba al guardia de seguridad, luego a la pequeña y así sucesivamente, alternaba mi vista entre ambos, extrañado… la verdad no había asociado lo que ocurría. Era como estar en un sueño en donde sabes que estas soñando pero del cual no puedes despertar ni hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

El guardia se acercó extendiendo sus manos para zafar a la niña que lloraba y pedía disculpas reiteradamente. Volví en mí y dibujé una sonrisa al guardia, el cual entendió que no estaba molesto por la presencia de la niña y que yo podía hacerme cargo de ella.

Pasé mi mano por su cabello y le dije con la voz más apacigua que pude modular:

― hey, no te preocupes no te retaran. No llores más.

La alejé de mi regazo, me agaché hasta lograr quedar frente a frente en cuclillas de tal forma que pude verla a los ojos y ella a mí, sin tiempo que perder sonrió y paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido segundos atrás.

― dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Aimi.

― ¿Aimi? Qué lindo nombre.

― Sí. Mi mami dice que significa amor y belleza

― te va muy bien, dime Aimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunté manteniendo mi todo de voz tranquilo y suave. Ella se sonrojó y llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho dejando ver su pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo que tenía en mano, sus movimientos eran tímidos y recelosos.

― ¿quieres que te lo firme?

Ella asintió animadamente y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa inocente. Tomé con cuidado la libreta y comencé a escribir en ella y mientras lo hacia la niña musitó.

― lamento haber desobedecido al hombre de seguridad. Pero le juro que no quise hacerlo…

Levanté mi mirada para verla hablar.

― solo tengo seis años, pero… ¡me gusta mucho el fútbol y es debido a que usted lo hace ver y sentir divertido!

¡WAO! No pude evitar sonreír.

― También… ― vaciló ― debo confesar que…

Miró para los lados y con su pequeña manito hizo el gesto de que me le acercara, miré para los lados extrañado y a agachas me fui acercando a ella quien colocó una mano al lado de mi oído y susurró:

― yo era fan del Barcelona, pero, cuando lo vi jugar me volví madridista.

Pestañeé un par de veces incrédulo, esta niña despertaba mi instinto paternal, era tan inocente y tierna. Se alejó y cubrió su boca con sus manos tratando de ahogar pequeñas risillas en ellas… yo le sonreí y le dije:

― Bueno, que sea nuestro secreto pero, yo antes de jugar en el Real Madrid, también era fan del Fútbol club Barcelona.

La niña abrió su boca sorprendida y dejo salir un ¡AH! De asombro.

― Pero no digas nada eh… será nuestro mutuo secreto.

Ella se emocionó y asintió eufóricamente.

―me gusta mucho el fútbol pero mis amigas dicen que es de niños, yo quiero algún día ser una mujer futbolista, ¿ podría?

― claro que puedes, no te rindas y lucha por tus sueños.

Volví mi mirada hacia la pequeña libreta y terminé de escribir el autógrafo anexándole un pequeña nota personal, esa niña era la inocencia personificada. De un pequeño bolsito, que me hacía recordar al que Sora solía usar con sus jeans azules sacó una pequeña cámara y dijo:

― ¿puedo…?

El guardia que observaba el momento se ofreció a tomar la fotografía. Yo estaba en cuclillas y la niña se colocó a un lado y sin previo aviso rodeo con sus pequeñas manitos mi torso, luego vino el flash y listo… la foto había salido.

― algún día le diré a mis hijos que conocí a Taichi Yagami, el mejor jugador de fútbol de todos los tiempos y tendré pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad.

Le entregué la libreta y sonreí.

En los últimos tres partidos no había jugado bien, en este no jugué y aun así esta pequeña niña decía que yo era el mejor jugador del mundo. El dinero, la fama y el regocijo de sentirme como un niño feliz cuando toco el balón dentro y fuera de la cancha no se comparan a esta sensación tan sublime, es algo… algo indescriptible.

La madre de la niña, una rubia de ojos azules, había llegado hasta donde la pequeña castaña de ojos azules iguales a los de su madre.

― Aimi hija, no te vuelvas a escapar así…

― Lo siento mami.

― Lo lamento joven Yagami, lamento que mi hija lo haya molestado.

Decía mientras se inclinaba pidiendo disculpa, seguro, era una Japonesa.

― No hay problema…

la observé ya que no sabia su nombre.

― Kanbara, Zoe de Kanbara.

― no se preocupe señora Kanbara y felicidades por tener a una pequeña inteligente y fanática del fútbol.

― Como no ser fanática del futbol, si Takuya su padre es puro futbol… bueno es hora de irnos.

― Muchas gracias por el autógrafo y la foto.

― No hay de que pequeña Aimi.

Y así menos de diez minutos con una pequeña fan cambio mi humor. No pude dejar de mirar mientras partían por el pasillo poco iluminado de que daba salida al estadio de fútbol, tan solo imaginar que muy pronto yo podría tener dos niñas amantes de este deporte tan lindas e inocentes como la pequeña Aimi, ¿Aimi eh?es un lindo nombre…

Iba en el bus, cavilaba, pensar en mis futuros hijos me hizo ver la realidad del asunto, de mi condición y de que debía tomar muchas decisiones para un futuro incierto, uno en el que tal vez no vea crecer a mis hijos, uno en el que tal vez no vuelva a despertar y ver el rostro resplandecido y lleno de vida de mi pelirroja, tal vez yo no esté aquí siquiera para ver nacer a mis pequeños, tal vez…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Era molesto, en serio, muy molesto ir de compras con Sora y Mimí, faltaba un poco para el nacimiento de los gemelos, del cual y gracias a Sora, no sabíamos aun el sexo de los pequeños, claro ella quería que fuera una sorpresa y por más que le insistí a ella y a su ginecólogo no hubo caso, Sora es muy terca… me fui por el plan B e intenté sobornar al ginecólogo, NADA.

¡PFFF! Que infeliz ese doctor. ¡Da igual!

― ¡OHHHH! Sora, qué bello es este vestido azul de marinerito ― decía Mimí ― mira que hermoso es… tiene una linda anclita azul marino, amiga debes comprarlo.

― sí, es muy lindo Mimí, pero aún no sabemos si son niñas. Estamos comprando ropa unisex, ¿recuerdas?

― amiga, pero debes comprarlo por si acaso… cómpralo es ¡BELLISIMO!

Sora giró a mirarme, entendí que pedía mi opinión en el asunto. Me encogí de brazos y le solté.

― ves… si me hubieses hecho caso sabrías que hacer en este momento.

― ¡cállate! Igual no lo sabrás hasta que nazcan, pero… el vestido es muy lindo.

Ojos de gato regañado, odio cuando mi esposa pone esos ojitos que derriten mi corazón. Solté un resoplo, giré mis orbes marrones y dije con un poco de pesadez.

― está bien Sora, cómpralo si eso deseas.

Sentí un abrazo, o medio abrazo de mi Sora, ¡vaya! No había notado lo abultado de su vientre, ya ni un abrazo podía darme.

― te amo Tai. ― miró a los lados y buscó a la muchacha que atendía ― disculpe señorita, ¿en Cuánto tiene este vestido?

― Trecientos veinte euros.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

Dije girándome apresuradamente hacia la mujer, ¡TRECIENTOS VEINTE EUROS! ¿Acaso estaba bordado con hilo de oro?

― ¡Tai! ― susurró Mimí con un aire de vergüenza mientras golpeaba con su codo mi costilla derecha. La joven me miraba al igual Sora que devolvía el vestido a su lugar.

― es un vestido de diseñador, es de muy buena calidad. Además el diseño del ancla fue confeccionado a mano y está muy bien detallado.

― oye ― dije acercándome hasta la chica, mirándola de reojo y con voz cómplice, también, hable en medio de un susurro ― y si le quitamos el anclita ¿en cuanto no las dejas?

Tanto Sora como la mujer que nos atendía soltaron la risa, Mimí se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, yo me encogí de hombros, puse mi manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y chasqueé la lengua, me parecía una exageración gastar tanto dinero en un vestidito que aún no sabíamos si se utilizaría.

― lo llevaremos – hablo Mimí.

Luego de salir de la tienda Mimí dijo que por que no daba una vuelta con la pequeña Mei, su hija de menos de un año.

¡Quiere deshacerse de mí la muy descarada castaña!

No importaba, seria genial salir con la única mujer del grupo que no gritaba por unos zapatos rojos, solo porque eran como para pulgarcito.

― Yamato está por la sección de guitarras, en la tienda de instrumentos. Es solo por si la pequeña Mei se sale de control.

― ¡PUFF! ¿Mei salirse de control con su tío favorito? Que feo Mimí, que feo que pienses eso. Vámonos Mei, no te juntes con tu madre que está loca.

Tomé el cochecito del bebé y salí del lugar.

Nos sentamos por la feria de comidas, le había comprado un helado a la bebita, de frente a mi estaba ella, que no despegaba la vista de la barquilla de chocolate.

― sí, Mei… tu tío Taichi está un poquito enfermo, pero nadie lo sabe, solo tú y yo, claro el doctor también, ― acerqué el helado hasta la niña para que comiera de este. ― ¿sabes lo que se siente estar en la cima de tu vida y que luego te echen un empujón al abismo?

Si pudieran ver la cara de la niña en ese momento, me observaba como si no entendiera nada de lo que dije, pero a la vez muy, muy extrañada de mis palabras, era raro que actuara tan serio junto a ella.

¡Diablos! La enfermedad me estaba consumiendo la diversión.

Por momentos sentí un poco de vértigo, el helado cayó al suelo provocando el escándalo de la pequeña Mei, la sentía llorar, pero mi vista solo estaba fijada en la nada, al igual que en aquella ocasión con la pequeña Aimi, no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, levanté la vista y los llantos de Mei se hacían cada vez más altos.

¡DEMONIOS! Ahora venía la Jaqueca.

Intente quitar el seguro del cinturón del cochecito de la bebita, pero parecía que no podía hacerlo, intenté por todos los medios desabrochar el estúpido cinturón de seguridad pero hacer aquella tarea tan simple fue una odisea. Mei comenzaba a impacientarse y a llorar más, yo comencé a estresarme y a frustrarme.

¿Por qué demonios no podía quitar el maldito seguro del cinturón?

― Hey baka, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Era Yamato.

― Yamato yo…

El rubio quitó el seguro del cinturón y alzó a la bebe entre sus brazos logrando tranquilizarla.

― has estado raro, más que de costumbre ¿te encuentras bien?

― No Yamato, no ¡NO LO ESTOY! ¡DIABLOS, DIABLOS!

Dije mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me mecía hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás soltando quejidos.

― Que te sucede, me preocupas Taichi ¿estás bien?

Alcé la mirada, en mi cara se derramaron las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que me enteré de mi estado de salud.

― ¡MIERDA TAICHI! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Dijo con una seria mueca de preocupación. Si, era raro verme llorar de esa manera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*

Desperté de un sobresalto, rápido y a la vez sigiloso corrí hasta el baño de la habitación de huéspedes, vacié mi estómago en cada arcada que daba hacia el retrete. Sensación desagradable que se había vuelto parte de mi rutina matutina, luego, seguían las jaquecas que al pasar el día se volvían más fuertes.

Después de haber quedado con el estómago vacío y lavar el sabor horrible del vomito de mi boca regresé a la habitación y me acabe durmiendo. Desperté y ya Sora estaba despierta, no estaba a mi lado, que mala suerte quería despertar y que ella fuera lo primero que pudiera visualizar, en cambio solo pude ver una cama blanca y vacía. Tuve que levantarme aunque no quería hacerlo, lo hice… fui al baño no sé por cuanto tiempo observé el cepillo de dientes, era como si intentara descifrar para qué demonios servía y allí debajo del umbral de la puerta del baño escuché a Sora.

― sabes que el cepillo de dientes es para limpiar tu boca y dientes ¿no?

La miré, sonreí, miré el cepillo y por momento descubrí que ella tenía razón.

¿Esto también era síntoma del tumor?

― el desayuno está listo.

Se acercó a mí y beso la comisura de mi boca.

― apresúrate amor, o tal vez no te deje ni desayunar este día…

Dio una pequeña palmada en mi trasero y rió con picardía, saliendo del baño y mirándome seductoramente.

¡SI! Eso era una insinuación clara de que quería un poco de Taichi Yagami. ¡Es que soy irresistible!

― ¡hey espera!

Dije saliendo tras de ella y tomándola de la cintura, que ya no era tan pequeña, su vientre estaba abultado y sorprendentemente verla así me llenaba de… de…

¡ÁNIMOS! Muchos ánimos.

La giré de manera que quedara viéndome y con una mano la atrapé y atraje hasta mi regazo y en medio de mi muy enigmática voz viril y seductora le susurré.

― pensándolo bien, no necesito comer el día de hoy.

Ella me abrazó colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo coloqué la otra mano sobre su espalda a nivel de la cintura y nos fundimos en un beso largo y colosal.

¡LA AMO! En serio que AMO cada beso, cada caricia que me propina esta mujer, mi único sostén en este momento, aunque ella no lo sepa es la razón de que luche y no me dé por vencido, pero, debo decírselo… aunque este no sea el momento adecuado, mejor lo hago después. Este momento es de como Mimí lo denotó "MOMENTO TAIORA!

La arrastré hasta la cama que miraba hacia la puerta del baño, la recosté cuidadosamente, no debo olvidar que ella está en estado, aunque debo confesar que la que olvidó eso… -su estado de embarazada- fue ella.

¡DIOS!

Pero que ardiente estaba mí no tan dulce -en este momento- Sora, ¿producto de las hormonas? Si es así…

¡UFFF! Benditas hormonas…

Nos envolvimos entre las sabanas e hicimos el amor fervientemente, olvidé todo rastro de desasosiego, de desdicha y de malos pensamientos que surgían a costa de la maldita enfermedad que aparecía en el mejor momento de mi vida.

Sentir la silueta de mi mujer, la cual cambiaba y se modificaba con los días, sentir su piel suave y dulce, sus besos con sabor a gloria, sus manos que acariciaban mi espalda y revolvía mi pelo… sus caricias ¡DIOS! Sus besos y sus caricias…

¡Uuufff me volvían loco, completamente esquizofrénico! No podía dejar de mirarla en medio de su sonrojar, sus mejillas tibias y rojas que hacían juego con esa cabellera de Diosa, mi venus… mi pequeña afrodita. La besé, la acaricié, la sentí. Mis cinco sentidos la sintieron y volvieron delirantes en medio de: sus gemidos, en medio de sus caricias, su sabor exquisito, cuando podía verla hundirse en placer… en amor, olerla… oler esa fragancia de ángel.

― Te amo koibito. ― susurraba.

Piel de gallina, piel erizada… no me cansaré de oírla decir que me ama… soy el hombre con más suerte de este mundo… ¿miedo a morir mañana? No me importaría, moriré feliz de haber conquistado a la pelirroja dueña del amor, dueña de mi amor, esa mitad que complementa mi vida.

― Te amo mi Sora― le respondí devolviéndole el susurro.

Todo mi amor se dirigió hasta un lugar específico de mi cuerpo y fue derramado en ella, sucumbí ante la excitación del momento y caí al lado de su cuerpo apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba agitado, ella también, resoplaba, jadeaba… reíamos como adolescentes, la miré y coloqué una mirada sincera y seria… llevé el mechón de su flequillo detrás de su oreja y besé su mejilla, con mi nariz comencé a propinarle caricias, llevé mi mano hasta su vientre y acaricié en círculos mientras seguía con el vaivén de mi faz sobre su rostro.

― ¿has pensado en un nombre para él y ella? O ¿para ellas o ellos?

dijo con voz dulce.

― si son dos niños quisiera que uno llevara mi nombre…

respondí, la verdad no habia pensado en ello hasta ese momento.

― yo estuve pensando en Taiki y Tora.

― ¡¿Tora?! No Sora es muy feo. Ningún hijo mío se llamará Tora.

― ¡ay! Me pareció lindo además, es como la unión de tu nombre y el mío, la "T" de Tai la "ora" de Sora. Tora es muy lindo nombre.

―uhmmm… no lo sé, no me gusta. Aunque el Taiki es muy lindo y se parece mucho a Taichi, me pensaré el de Tora... solo por ti.

Besé su frente, ella resopló una risa.

― En cuanto a nombre de niñas… ― prosiguió ella ― me gustan: Megumi, Ayami, Aika, Hana y Kin ¿Qué piensas?

― Megumi es lindo y Hana es poco común… me gustan esos dos. Si son niñas se llamarán Megumi mi bendita "bendición" y Hana mi dulce "flor" y sin son niños serán Taiki "mi gran esperanza" y Tiago.

― ¿Tiago?

― Si es mi nombre desordenado Tai a "Tia" y Go, que significa héroe y como Tai significa grande seria Tiago "mi gran héroe" ¿Qué te parece? Esta mejor que Tora.

― es un nombre muy lindo. Y en caso de ser un niño y una niña.

― Megumi y Tiago. Allí no hay indecisión. ¿Te parece?

― sí, así quedan los nombres. Ahora mi precioso moreno debes de desayunar, tienes que comer para que pases ese virus, o crees que no te he oído vomitar esta última semana.

¡ALARMA! En todo mi cuerpo subió y bajó algo desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta. ¿Culpa? ¿Quizás?

― está bien mi Takara…

Ella se levantó y caminó al baño envuelta entre las sábanas blancas, yo la observé hasta que cerró la puerta y ya no la pude visualizar más. Me levanté me puse el calzón y tomé una Bermuda e intenté abrochar el botón de este, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, enseguida me acordé de Mei y su cinturón de seguridad.

**Recuerdo…**

― _¡MIERDA TAICHI! ¿Qué demonios pasa?_

_Dijo con una seria mueca de preocupación. Si, era raro verme llorar de esa manera._

― _Yamato… Yamato yo…_

― _habla baka, dime porqué lloras, y por favor que sea por una estupidez._

― _tengo un tumor cerebral._

_Matt rió, tal vez solo lo hizo por incrédulo o tal vez por nervios, no esperaba que espetara eso de tal manera._

― _Que chiste tan de mal gusto. Habla en serio, dime que te pasa._

_Mi semblante inescrutable lo hizo ver que hablaba con seriedad y con toda la verdad._

― _¡MIERDA! Taichi ¿qué demonios…? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ni tú ni Sora me lo han dicho? _

_De nuevo mi mirada oscura y palidecida habló por si sola._

―_Mierda Taichi, dime que Sora lo sabe._

_Negué con la cabeza._

― _¡BAKA! Taichi ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?_

― _Desde hace dos semanas, la verdad los síntomas los noté desde hace ya poco más de un mes y medio, pero, los resultados llegaron hace quince días…_

―_mierda… no podemos hablar de esto aquí, vamos a mi casa, llamaré Mimí y le diré que tuvimos que irnos por Mei._

_A pesar de ser esa la excusa a penas llegamos a la mansión Ishida Mei cayó en un sueño profundo, Matt y yo pudimos hablar, aunque, la verdad no quería hacerlo, estando allá él contactó a un oncólogo amigo suyo, un especialista veterano y el cual trató a su padre cuando este sufrió de cáncer de próstata, quedamos en no decir nada a nadie hasta ratificar lo que mi médico había diagnosticado._

_Investigamos los síntomas y descubrimos que pertenezco a un 6% de hombres adultos al cual les da esta enfermedad ya que originalmente esta ataca a los infantes, generalmente._

_Los síntomas generales empiezan por la alteración de algunas funciones mentales, sobre todo enlentecimiento y apatía…_

_¡VAYA! Coincide conmigo._

…_Cefalea, vómitos, nauseas, inestabilidad, crisis epilépticas generalizadas y edema de papila (hinchazón del nervio ocular a causa de la presión en el cerebro); la mayoría de estos síntomas están causados por la presencia de hipertensión intracraneal. Existen síntomas más graves que produce el propio crecimiento del tumor y dependen de la localización topográfica de la lesión._

_¡RAYOS! ¡¿ESTA MIERDA ESTA CRECIENDO?! Yama siguió leyendo. Yo solo me ponía más tenso y preocupado._

_Los más comunes son:_

_Paresias (parálisis transitorias o incompletas)._

_Crisis motoras parciales_

_Afasias (problemas para utilizar el lenguaje)_

_Apraxias (problemas para realizar ciertas secuencias de movimientos, por ejemplo, abrocharse un botón)_

_Agnosias (la persona puede percibir los objetos pero no asociarlos con el papel que habitualmente desempeñan)_

_Alteraciones campimétricas (de la visión) Existen otros síntomas localizados en zonas alejadas del cerebro: se llaman síntomas de falsa localización y se deben a la misma hipertensión intracraneal o al desarrollo de un síndrome de herniamiento cerebral (un desplazamiento del tronco encefálico a causa de la presión)._

_¡MIERDA, MIERDA!_

_Luego y a pesar de tener muchos de esos síntomas aun no llegábamos a lo que el tumor que tenía en si hacía, Yama leyó el pequeño párrafo en donde explicaba lo que era el Meduloblastoma:_

"_Se trata de un tumor con origen en las células embrionarias. Su comportamiento es maligno. El cuadro clínico se caracteriza por cefalea matutina progresiva, vómitos, vértigos y sensación de inestabilidad. La exploración física muestra coordinación escasa y movimientos inseguros, movimientos inconscientes y rápidos del globo ocular y papiledema (inflamación del nervio óptico en su entrada en el ojo). No es infrecuente la aparición de metástasis sistémicas (reproducción de las células tumorales) en ganglios linfáticos, huesos y pulmón. El tratamiento consiste en la extirpación del tumor seguida de radioterapia sobre todo en el neuroeje. Se recomienda quimioterapia si la extracción del tumor sólo ha sido parcial o existe riesgo de que vuelva a aparecer."_

― _viejo, estoy seguro de que no es esto lo que tienes, solo sufres de dolor de cabeza y nauseas, puede ser que sufres de los síntomas que Sora debería de tener, he oído que hay hombres que les pasa._

― _no seamos ignorante Matt, casi todo lo que dice allí lo he padecido y lo sigo padeciendo, además síntomas nuevos han ido apareciendo como el de la Apraxia, Paresi y la agnosias, eso sin contar las náuseas vértigos y demás síntomas… Matt, moriré antes de ver nacer a mis hijos._

_Yamato me miró con ojos de querer golpearme, miró a la pantalla y googleó_

"_**¿los golpes en la cabeza ayudan a desaparecer los tumores?"**_

― _Si dice que sí, juro que te golpearé como no tienes idea, así que no digas tonterías Tai._

_Eso sí es tener a un mejor amigo._

― _descuida amigo, saldremos de esto juntos, confiemos en el Dr. "Keito Mata Losano"_

_Abrí los ojos hasta más no poder._

― _¿mata lo sano? ¿Así se llama tu doctor?_

_Yamato rió y negó con la cabeza. Sora y Mimí llegaron y no volvimos a tocar el tema._

**Presente:**

― Estúpido Yamato. mierda… pero, ¿ya ni abrocharme el pantalón podré?

Dejé el pantalón sin abrochar y me acerqué a la mesa sonde me guardaba el desayuno hecho con amor por mi esposa.

**Perspectiva de Sora.**

_En el centro comercial al quedar sola con Mimí._

Desde ya hace un tiempo atrás Tai está actuando raro, está muy distraído, pensativo… ¿será miedo porque será papá? Lo he visto despertar por las mañanas e irse a otra habitación sus continuos dolores de cabeza me hacen pensar que solo son excusas para no hablar durante el día, ya que últimamente ha estado de reposo y pasa mucho tiempo en casa. ¿Será que la expectativa de hacerme su mujer no era lo que esperaba? ¿Estará cansado de mí? Pero, si solo han pasado varios días ¿tan rápido se ha aburrido de mí?

― amiga ¿estás bien?

Mimí me sacó de mis pensamientos que ya se estaban volviendo absurdos.

― sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

El teléfono sonó, era el de Mimí, Matt le avisaba que regresaría a la casa ya que Mei estaba cansada y lloraba por dormir la siesta. Preguntó si necesitábamos que nos buscaran al centro comercial más tarde, Mimí le dijo que cuidara bien de Mei que nosotras nos iríamos en un taxi, que no se preocupara.

― ¿Qué sucede amiga?

Dijo a penas nos sentamos en el nivel feria de comida del centro comercial. Es mi mejor amiga sabe lo que me sucede.

― he notado a Tai distante conmigo ― dije jugando con mis dedos y viéndolos. ― es que siento que me oculta algo pero no sé qué es, he preguntado pero, dice que está todo en orden.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

¡RAYOS malditas hormonas!

― ay amiga, pero, sabes que Tai es así, es decir, él siempre es muy egoísta cuando se trata de no preocuparte, seguro no es nada grave, tal vez lo que quiere es evadir el tema de que ya estas gordita.

Chasqueé la lengua antes aquel comentario sin sentido de Mimí, ella ladeo su labio y soltó una pequeña risa, yo la acompañé. Luego…

― tengo miedo de que esté harto de mí y que ya no me quiera. Y ¿si tiene a otra?

― ya estas sacando conclusiones tontas amiga. ¿Él te ha dado motivos para que tu creas eso? No, además, a todos nos consta que eres la luz de su vida amiga, eres su tesoro, a cada rato lo anda diciendo y promulgando "tú eres su religión" dicho por él mismo y no estoy exagerando.

― Si lo haces…

Me sonrojé y comenzamos a reír.

― no sé qué le pasa, solo sé que ha estado muy distante.

― bueno, averiguaré con Matt, a ver si él sabe algo al respecto, pero mientras tanto no hagas escándalo, tú no eres la única que anda atemorizada por los gemelos sabes que a muchos padres -y muy buenos padres que llegan a ser- le da la crisis… Matt fue uno de ellos, solo que cuando sintió dudas yo lo hale de las orejas y le dije "termina lo que empezaste baka"

Reí. Mimí siempre tan delicada.

Esa tarde continuamos las compras, claro luego de comer y debo decir que he comino no por tres, si no por mil estómagos, nunca jamás en la vida había comido tantas cosas y peor aún, nunca jamás había comido y regurgitado las cosas tan rápido a penas me levanté después de comer tuve que ir a devolver todo al baño del Mall.

Compramos cosas lindas y preciosas para los gemelos, las bolsas no entraban en el taxi, seguro a Tai le dará un infarto al ver cuánto gasté. Pero no importa, además me hicieron muchos descuentos solo por ser la señora Yagami y por ser la diseñadora "del momento" y con la esperanza de que les enviara mi nueva línea de ropa de bebés a dichas tiendas.

*.*.*.*.*.

Al llegar a la casa de Mimí y Yamato, nos dimos cuenta que sea lo que sea que hablaban esos dos habían callado al vernos, incluso a Mimí le pareció extraño, pero debíamos hacernos las tontas y hacer como que nada había ocurrido, eso si queríamos saber en algún momento que demonios hablaban.

Como ya se le hizo costumbre Tai estaba en otro lugar, a pesar de estar tan cerca, su vista era pensativa y perdida a su vez, intentaba disimular lo que ocultaba… dejaba mostrar sonrisas fingidas que se desvanecían al momento, estaba preocupado... Pero ¿por qué mi amor? ¿Qué te sucede que no puedes confiármelo?

Luego de allí regresamos a casa, dormimos. El inicio de la mañana fue como antes, despertar hacerle el desayuno y luego verlo levantar para terminar enredados en las sabanas, ese si era mi Tai. Había vuelto, pero, solo por un instante luego de desayunar salió del apartamento y no llegó hasta la noche, al día siguiente dijo que saldría con Matt, regresó a eso de las 3 de la mañana del otro día, durmió poco, despertó saliendo del cuarto, lo sentí despierto y Salí asomándome sigilosamente por el umbral del pasillo que llevaba al living y lo oí murmurar por teléfono, eran las 4 de la mañana, me di media vuelta y regresé a la cama, a eso de las seis de la mañana salió otra vez sin decir a donde iría… no lo volví a ver hasta las once de la noche, ni siquiera respondía o enviaba un mensaje. Me llene de ira... era más que obvio que veía a alguien más.

Cuando llegó por fin, lo esperaba sentada en el mueble del living, el parecía sorprendido al verme allí a altas horas de la noche, tenía su juego de llaves en mano me miraba atónico.

― debemos hablar. ― dije con seriedad.

Una vez más me miró en estado catatónico, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, pero sus expresiones eran gélidas.

― ¿Y…? ― volví a espetar. Esperaba que me dijera que le sucedía.

Sus rasgos permanecían iguales a los de antes de preguntar, su cejo se frunció ligeramente, pero al parecer todo lo demás estaba igual de inescrutable.

― ¿no me piensas responder? ― pregunté.

Al fin se decidió a hablar.

― estoy esperando la pregunta. ― contesto manteniéndose incognoscible.

― ¿Qué te sucede Tai? dime que pasa… ¿por qué andas tan alejado de mí? ― logré modular.

Bajó la mirada. por momento creí que también había bajado la guardia y me diría lo que le sucedía, pero no fue así, la volvió a dirigir hacia mí y largó.

― No sé de qué me hablas, estoy un poco cansado hablamos luego.

Se dio media vuelta lanzó las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada y prosiguió a caminar hacia la habitación.

― ¿Cuándo es luego?

Pregunté siguiéndolo y elevando un poco la voz.

― ¡luego! ― afirmó sus palabras en medio de un pequeño grito, yo me detuve y él se dio cuenta se giró y me miró para luego expulsar― hablaremos mañana.

― ¿mañana? No Tai, hablaremos hoy. ― respondí con autoridad

― si te dije ya, hablaremos mañana. Hoy no, estoy cansado y no deseo hablar.

― ¿cansado de qué? Si ya ni trabajas.

Volvió a darse media vuelta y siguió hasta la habitación, dejando atrás un chasquido de lengua el cual expresaba que lo estaba molestando y que ni me respondería. Yo lo seguí hasta la habitación.

― ¿tienes a otra? ― hablé, casi temiendo articular la pregunta de una forma sonora temiendo a que la respuesta fuera "si, si tengo a otra"

― ¡que ridiculeces dices! ― respondió casi por inercia mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba el pantalón.

― no son ridiculeces.

-soltó un resoplo se levantó y estando cerca de mi beso mi frente, luego tomó mi barbilla y alzo un poco mi rostros, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y susurró…

― Te amo Sora, jamás te engañaría con nadie. No sucede nada. Confía en mí.

Me besó lenta y fugazmente, luego me abrazó, pero, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, que no confiara en él, ocultaba algo y aunque no fuera un amorío sabía que si me mentía en algo.

― si sucede algo Tai.

Me soltó casi que inmediatamente dándome la espalda. Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza arraigadamente y de una forma frustrante.

― vamos Sora, no sigas con lo mismo.

― Tai ¡sé que me ocultas algo!

Se giró y dejó salir un grito que me sacudió el cuerpo.

― ¡MIERDA SORA! ¡ya te dije que no sucede nada, NADA! ¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo?

Yo también alce la vos y contesté.

― ¡Porque te conozco y sé que te pasa algo!

Bufó, se acercó a la cama, tomó una almohada y dijo con una voz baja pero molesta.

― veo que estas intensa esta noche, iré a dormir a cualquier otro sitio de la casa. Piensa lo que quieras.

Me acosté en la cama y lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Me quedé dormida y no supe en que momento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Pasaron varias semanas y aún seguía haciendo lo mismo, llegaba dormía y luego salía, pensé que tal vez exageraba y que había vuelto a practicar con el equipo, llamé a ver si era que había vuelto a sus prácticas de futbol y no, no estaba allá, llamé a Mimí y dijo que en su casa no estaba y que Yamato estaba con ella, llamé a Hikari no sabía de él…

El teléfono sonó y fui a atender… al alzar la bocina del aparato y saludar nadie respondió, volví a hablar y nada no me contestó, luego cortaron.

Me di media vuelta y el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez paso lo mismo… nadie hablaba era como si esperaban que Tai contestara.

¡Maldita zorra!

Seguro era ella quien llamaba para hablar con él. No pude más y me hundí en la depresión me eché al piso y comencé a llorar, gimoteaba… Tai me engañaba de eso estaba segura.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, lo atendí y sucedió lo mismo… una vez más cortaron la llamada.

Pero casi de inmediato volvieron a llamar y allí perdí los estribos y le grité ya enrabiada:

― ¡¿quieres dejar de llamar de una buena vez zorra de mierda?!

Mi sorpresa fue que era Tai.

― _¿Sora?_ ― fue lo que alcanzó a decir ― _soy yo Tai. Sora… yo…_

― Tai ¿en dónde estás? ¿Tai por qué me haces esto?

No podía más, y volví a llorar, lloré como si hubiese perdido al amor de mi vida y eso era…

― _¿estas llorando? ¿Sora que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

Intenté hablar pero no podía hacerlo…

― _Sora contesta ¿Le pasa algo a los gemelos? Maldita sea, Sora responde ¿Sora? ¿Sora está allí? ¡SORA!_

Había enmudecido, callé, no quería hablar… solo lloriqueaba.

― Tai ya lo sé todo.

**Perspectiva de Tai:**

Mi mundo se fue al suelo, ella ya lo sabía y sufría por mí, en los últimos días no estuve en casa, no podía verla… El doctor de Yama me había confirmado que si tenía el tumor que me habían diagnosticado antes, sentí que moriría y estar cerca de Sora… no podía.

¿Cómo decirle que con cada día que pasaba moría?

Me convertí en un cobarde y preferí huir de mi propia casa, ya no tenía el futbol y Sora en los pocos momentos que pasaba en casa solo me peleaba, sentía que ya no la soportaba… aparte de todo intentaba no estar cerca de ella mis síntomas empeoraban, ya ni hablar podía y si pasaba tiempo con ella seguro se daría cuenta de mi condición, pero, no era su culpa, era la mía por no decirle nada… pero, ahora ya lo sabía y lo que temía se hizo realidad sufría por mí.

― ¿L-lo sabes? Sora no llores por favor, no te lo dije porque no quería lastimarte mi amor.

― eres un cínico, entonces si has estado viendo a otra.

¿Qué Mier…? ¿A otra? ¿Seguía con lo mismo?

― ¿de qué hablas sora?

― sí, te ha estado llamando todo el día y no habla, seguro espera por ti.

― ¿Quién ha estado llamando? ¿De qué hablas?

Dije extrañado mientras escuchaba a una Sora molesta y melancólica.

― sé que me engañas Tai… ya no hay dudas de ello.

― Sora mi amor, por favor no empieces con lo mismo, te estoy llamando para decirte que no podré llegar hoy a casa, me quedaré en donde mis padres, ya hablé con Mimí y dijo que te iría a acompañar.

Sentí que iba a contestar, pero no pude más y corte la llamada, ya no era yo… me había convertido en un cobarde y ya simplemente estar a su lado no podía, mientras más me aferre a ella más dolorosa seria la despedida.

**Recuerdo de Tai:**

_En el consultorio del Dr. Keito Majomuchi._

_Los resultados arrojan que en efecto tienes un tumor maligno y peor aún, está en su fase casi final, sería arriesgado practicar una operación debido que se encuentra en un lugar del cerebro delicado._

_Yamato habló por mí._

― _En caso de no operarse doctor… ¿qué...?_

― _En caso de no operarse pronto solo contaría con unos tres o cuando mucho seis meses de vida._

― _Y ¿qué tan riesgosa seria la operación?_

― _No mentiré, es muy riesgosa, podría morir. Pero, es lo que se recomienda._

_Por fin me animé a hablar._

― _Probabilidad de sanar o salvarme…_

― _señor Yagami, en esta etapa del tumor puedo decirle que es más probable que muera dentro de tres o cuatro meses, le recomiendo operarse aunque son pocas las posibilidades por lo menos tendría una más que al no hacer nada…_

― _luego de la operación, si se llegara a hacer la operación con éxitos ¿me salvaría?_

― _En este tipo de tumores, generalmente, siempre vuelven a reproducirse por eso lo tratamos con radio y quimioterapia, pero debido a su condición no sabría decirle con exactitud que no reaparecerá, y que logremos extirpar el tumor por completo tampoco es seguro. Debemos creer en los milagros. Se han visto casos pero…_

_**Recuerdo dos.**__ En la casa de Yamato:_

_Estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Matt, lloraba… me había dado un golpe fuerte la vida y no podría levantarme._

― _No lo entiendes Matt, haga lo que haga moriré. No tiene caso que intente algo._

― _no debes darte por vencido Tai, recuerda que no estás solo, están tus padres tu hermana y tus amigos que te apoyaran, estoy yo, viejo no te dejaré solo ni un momento y no olvides que Sora está esperando dos hijos tuyos, no puedes dejarla así ella te apoyará también, no te rindas. _

― _es fácil decir que no me rinda cuando el del problema no eres tú, tú tienes vida, salud y ya has visto a tu hija… tienes donde sostenerte en cambio yo… ni siquiera tendré el tiempo de vida necesario para ver a mis hijos nacer ¡MALDICIÖN Matt! _

_Di un golpe a la mesa del frente del sofá, Matt me miraba intentando… no sé qué intentaba hacer. Yo por mi parte me hundí en medio de una depresión, sentía pena y lastima por mí, por aquellas dos criaturas que nacerían y no me verían, me odiarían por haberme ido y porque muchos se burlarían de ellos a causa de no tener padre._

― _Mis hijos Matt, ¿Quién demonios les enseñará a jugar futbol? ¿Quién los ayudará con las tareas de la escuela? ¿Quién los enseñará a andar en bicicleta? ¡Los dejaré solo matt! ¡SOLOS maldición!_

_Coloqué ambas manos encima de mi cabeza cubriéndome y meciéndome en un vaivén de movimientos que daban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar a mares repitiendo una y otra vez…_

― _¡Solos maldición, los dejaré solo Matt, SOLOS! A ellos y a Sora… quedaran solos Matt…_

_Parecía un lunático, estaba en shock, estaba en estado catatónico, deliraba…_

― _Viejo…_

_Incluso Yamato no supo que hacer y solo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y dijo "todo saldrá bien"_

_Alcé la vista y con lágrimas en los ojos le dije:_

― _Yamato, prométeme que no los dejaras solos, Matt se que es una carga pero…_

― _No, no lo digas tu saldrás de esto Tai, pero si te hace sentir mejor Sora y tus hijos jamás serán una carga para mí._

― _Gracias Matt, por favor no le digas nada a Sora._

_Justo en ese entonces sucedió algo…_

― _¿Qué no le dirán a Sora?_

_Era Mimí quien había escuchado. La miré sin saber que decirle, ya que, al decirle era más que obvio que Sora se enteraría. Y luego mal interpretó mi silencio y el de su esposo._

― _Cerdo, bastardo, traicionero calentón… engañas a Sora... Mi amiga tenía razón, eres un ser…_

― _tengo un tumor Mimí, solo tengo cuatro meses de vida y Sora no puede enterarse aun, ni puede enterarse por boca de otras personas._

**Presente:**

Recordar todo eso, luego recordar lo que fue hablar con Kari y mis padres los cuales reaccionaron de mala manera y era de esperarse, decirle a Mourinho que ni afectado se vio, mis compañeros… Kaká, Karim los cuales me tendieron la mano y apoyaron.

Kari, mis padres, Mimí y Yamato sabían lo que sucedía incluso mi técnico del equipo lo sabía… pero con Sora no podía, moriría de tan solo pensar que la haría sentir peor de lo que ya está, prefiero que piense lo que quiera, a que se quede al lado de un moribundo de mierda, si…

Moribundo de mierda…

No hay esperanza si operan el tumor probablemente no salga con vida de la operación y si me dejo consumir en ella sin tratamiento duraré con vida solo tres meses más. Tres meses… es oficial no podré ver crecer ni nacer a mis hijos

Me apoye en la pared del rincón donde estaba el teléfono de la casa de mis padres y comencé a llorar justo como aquella vez cuando sentí que perdía a Sora por culpa de Datamon.

*,*,*,*,*,*,

Sora tendría alrededor de siete meses de embarazo, ya hace un tiempo que no la veía, la llamaba y hablaba con ella lo necesario estaba lejana a mí y yo moría porque no la tenía junto a mi, a mi lado, pero era lo mejor, ella pensaba que tenía otra y ya ni siquiera me ocupaba en negarlo… mi condición empeoró, ya no salía de la casa ni de la cama, cepillarme los dientes, comer o abrochar el pantalón era un reto el cual perdía siempre y ya deje de intentarlo… y según la expectativa del médico solo me quedaban poco de un mes de vida.

Kari y mi madre intentaban convencerme de luchar, de levantarme y de hacerme la operación. Yo me hundía en mi amargura y dejaba las cosas así. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Luego mi padre entró y encendió la televisión marcó un par de teclas y colocó un canal de noticias…

MIERDA, mi rostro palideció… Sora.

― así querías que se enterara, que poco hombre resultaste ser Taichi.

Mi padre comenzó a cambiar los canales, estaban por todas partes la noticia de que el centro campista del Real Madrid había sido dado "de baja" debido a que sufría de un tumor cerebral fulminante y que ya no jugaría en el equipo, pues, él mismo había decidido no jugar más. Busqué el teléfono debía llamarla.

En eso el timbre de la casa sonó, mi padre el único que estaba allí aparte de mi salió de la habitación, luego escuché la puerta de la salida abrirse para luego cerrarse, pasos rápidos se escucharon avecinarse hasta mi puerta la cual fue abierta de un solo golpe no vi de quien se trataba solo sentí que me abrazaban fuertemente.

Su llanto comenzó a salir provocando el mío.

― Lo siento Sora, lo siento. ― decía ahogando el llanto en su hombro y apretándola a mi cuerpo.

Ella se alejó de mi y me miró a los ojos.

― luego tendré tiempo de molestarme contigo y tu tendrás que disculparte, por ahora solo debes de levantarte y caminar junto a mí.

― ¿de qué hablas?

― me da rabia que no hayas confiado en mí, pero no te dejaré solo, levántate Tai, tu eres un hombre lleno de coraje… el miedo no es parte de tu ser.

― tengo miedo Sora, tengo miedo de no estar aquí para ti ni para ellos.

Dije mientras tocaba su enorme vientre.

―- lo se Koishi, pero, no estás solo.

Se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano, yo la tomé y me levanté de la cama… caminamos hasta el living y luego salimos al balcón de casa de mis padres, eran las siete de la noche y al salir por el balcón vi un mar de personas con velas que aguardaban en frente de mi casa con afiches de las innumerables propagandas y comerciales que había hecho, carteles con mi nombre y mensajes que decían que los grandes nunca caen, personas con camisas del Barcelona, Real Madrid, Liverpool, Osasuma y un sin fin de fanáticos de equipos europeos y de todo el mundo clamaban mi nombre.. Muchos lloraban otros iluminaban con velas y celulares. Miré a Sora, la verdad no me esperaba esto.

― y hay alguien más aquí, que desea verte.

La puerta se abrió y Kari junto a T.K habían entrado a su lado una niña caminaba junto a ellos en dirección a mí, tenía el cráneo rapado, sus cejas castañas, sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa yo… yo he visto a esta niña antes…

― ¿Aimi? ¿Eres tú?

Ella corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó, justo como aquella vez en el pasillo del estadio. Yo me agaché y correspondí de inmediato su pequeño abrazo que estaba cargado de ternura y amor, luego ella rompió el abrazo y me dijo.

― "siempre debes de luchar por lo que te hace feliz, jamás te rindas y lucha por tus sueños, como hoy… recuerda que estas derrotada solo cuando admites estarlo."

Eso fue justo lo que le escribí en aquella libreta, me pareció conveniente en aquel momento escribirle a una niña de seis años que no se detuviera por nada ni nadie, que luchara por todo como lo había hecho en aquel momento cuando se escabulló entre sus padres y el guardia de seguridad solo para conocerme.

― Y… no es que no me guste tu nuevo corte pero… ¿por qué el nuevo look?

― es que pensé que esta era una buena forma de demostrar que yo estoy luchando junto a ti que cuentaa con mi ayuda.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una niña de seis años y su gesto tan adorable me llenaron de esperanza.

― si es necesario yo también me raparé la cabeza.

Dijo Sora, seguido de Kari y otras voces que provenían de la sala de estar que sonaban al unísono afirmando que también lo harían, mis amigos habían regresado a Madrid solo para darme ánimos.

― Muchachos…

Alrededor de cien o trecientas personas afuera, una niña calva que me demuestra su apoyo de esa manera, mi esposa que a pesar de haberle mentido por más de 4 meses estaba a mi lado y Joe, Koushiro, Iori, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, T.K, Mimí, Kari y Yamato… mis padres sobre todo ellos estaban a mi lado, y allí recordé.

"si muero mañana qué más da, si tengo hoy el amor de mis amigos, de mi familia y de la mujer que amo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente estaba en el consultorio del Doctor amigo de Yamato, él estaba afuera arreglando un problema, Sora y yo estábamos esperándolo… sentía miedo y aparte de los síntomas que ya se habían vuelto parte de mi vida. Mi valor regresaba al ver a Sora con esa barriguita llena de amor, acaricié su vientre y comencé a besarlo, coloqué mi oreja como si quisiera escuchar algo, me sumergí en recuerdos y en pensamientos... era relajante.

― todo saldrá bien ― musité.

Al cabo de un instante sentí que algo abajo se movía, levante mi vista y junto a Sora dijimos:

"¡¿sentiste eso?!"

Nos miramos reímos y volvimos a hablar a la par.

"¡se movieron!

Volvimos a reír de felicidad y emoción debía salir vivo de aquella operación y así seria.

_**Dos días después.**_

Estaba en la sala de operaciones, todo listo para ver si sobrevivía o quizás, tal vez…

Poco a poco la anestesia me hacía ir de aquella habitación.

Sentía miedo… pero de no volver a despertar, de no poder verlos, no, quiero y…

debo despertar.

* * *

¿como saldrá todo? lo siento si no les gustó :# la luz se fue justo cuando estaba cai terminado y bueno tuve que repetir todo ya que se me borró lo que llevaba, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus RR's

saludos...

Gene~


	4. Capitulo III

**Digimon no me pertenece, la historia si.**

**resulta que mi mente es retorcida y seguro que por eso moriré a causa de la Jell... pero me arriesgué... :* beso Jell.**

**"nada es cierto, todo esta permitido"**

**Confusion: si, la hija de Yama y Mimí se llama es Emi, no Mei... me da pereza cambiar ahorita los nombres, fue error mio es que tenia ambos nombres en la cabeza y al momento de escribir ambos me parecían iguales, mi cerebro no lo supo diferenciar... lo lamento xDD pronto lo arreglaré:P**

**ahora si disfruten el Fic.**

* * *

**Siempre Tú y Yo.**

Antes de la operación Sora y yo hablábamos, yo sabía que todo podía ocurrir y que nada era seguro, yo luchaba por no rendirme y poder salir con vida de esto, pero, de no ser así… además ya los dolores eran insoportables, ya rendirme parecía la salida más lógica de todas, pero por amor a ellos tres, a Sora y mis dos hijos, por mis padres y Hikari debía luchar, ya era cuestión de deber y no de querer.

**Recuerdo:**

― No Tai, no te lo diré, yo sé que saldrás con vida de esto, yo lo sé.

Gritaba Sora, lloraba… si, había sido mi culpa, pero, seamos sinceros la realidad tenia altas cifras de ganar en esta apuesta… el de perder éramos nosotros, era yo. Lucharía por vivir pero, hay que ser responsables y si algo llegara a salir mal… debo dejar todo en orden para poder descansar (si es el caso) en paz.

― debo saberlo Sora.

― Lo sabrás cuando nazcan y los veras crecer y convertirse personas de bien, los cuales te amaran con todo su ser y por haber sido un excelente padre...

― Sora, por favor… comprende que necesito ir a la sala de operación con todo bajo control, prometo no bajar los brazos y luchar contra esto, pero, no puedes impedir que sepa sobre la sexualidad de mis hijos… además para hacer lo que haré necesito saber todo sobre ellos hasta ahora.

Ella aun llorando se levantó del sofá, caminó hasta la pequeña librera de la sala y sacó de entre una gaveta un sobre amarillo, me lo entregó y allí pude ver lo que quería saber…

. …Una niña y un niño.

― es una niña Sora y un varoncito.

Ella borró su cara de tristeza y rió junto a mí. Luego soltó con añoranza.

― Megumi y Tiago.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije:

― No, Tiago y, no sé si te parece buena idea que la niña se llame Aimi.

― ¿Cómo tu pequeña fan?

Me miró algo extrañada, me ruboricé creo que no debí de decir aquello.

― me parece bien. Después de todo fue ella quien te hizo recuperar tu valor.

Le sonreí y allí en el mueble de nuestra casa, ese que daba a la pantalla apagada del televisor y más atrás a un muro de ladrillos que daba paso a un enorme ventanal y al balcón que dejaban entrar grandes rayos de luz blanca y esperanzadora la abracé y la besé. Me aferré a aquel abrazo, la hundí en mi pecho no quería dejarla ir, quería que el momento jamás llegara a su fin, pero…

― Sora… ― dije con voz suave.

Sí, mi bella esposa me conocía muy bien.

― Tai no digas nada… todo saldrá bien.

― Sora mi amor, si las cosas no llegaran a salir como es de esperarse…

― ¡Tai! ― gritó alejándose de mi pecho ― ¡no te despidas de mí! NO LO HAGAS TAI…― el llanto volvió a hacer presencia en ella haciéndola bajar un poco la voz― Taichi, no mi amor… me partes el alma, saber que hay posibilidades de que no estés junto a mí nunca más…

― jamás te dejaré ― dije acercándome hasta ella y abrazándola fuertemente, besé su frente y luego descansé mi rostro sobre su cabeza con ahínco. ― siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque mi cuerpo haya sucumbido ante la vida mi alma siempre te acompañará.

Ella se aferró más a mí, no quería que la viera llorar aún más.

― si no vuelvo de aquella operación, prométeme que no te darás por vencida, que no te dejaras caer en la depresión y que restablecerás tu vida sin mí… promete que cuidaras a Tiago y Aimi y que le recordaras cada día que su padre los amó incluso sin haberlos visto.

Ella con su cara hundida en mi pecho asentía, yo le acariciaba con mi mano su cabello un poco largo.

― si no lo haces, prometo regresar y halarte por los pies…

Reí, ella con sus dedos apretó la piel de mi espalda fuertemente y retorciéndola de tal forma que solté un pequeño quejido que era acompañado de una risa, el comentario no le pareció para nada gracioso.

**Recuerdo II:**

Esa noche en nuestro cuarto, con las luces tenues y con desconcierto ya que el otro día seria la operación, le entregué una pequeña caja y le dije que en caso de no salir todo bien en la operación le entregara -cuando ella considerara prudente- esa caja a mis dos hijos. Ella lo aceptó luego yo le entregué varias carpetas y sobres, donde dejaba TODO a ella y a los niños, si algo es bien sabido es que el Real Madrid paga muy bien los fichajes y la cantidad que dejaba más los intereses que ganarían le serviría de mucho, siempre y cuando no despilfarrara el dinero, en tal caso de que ella derrochara el dinero (aunque lo dudo) dejé una pequeña cantidad bastante justa en el banco y debía ser entregada a los gemelos al cumplir la mayoría de edad y en caso de emergencias.

Todo listo, hombre precavido vale por dos. Esa noche Sora y yo hicimos el amor de mil maneras y sin la necesidad de tener contacto piel a piel, sonará un poco gay pero, así sucedió hicimos el amor sin el contacto sexual.

Ahora estoy a punto de ser llevado a la sala de operación, me despido de mi madre que no deja de apretar un pequeño pañuelo de entre sus manos, le estrecho la mano a mi padre quien la toma y de ella me hala hasta darme un abrazo, luego susurra un "todo saldrá bien hijo mío" giro mi vista y Kari me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no esperó a que diera ni un paso, solo me rodeó con sus brazos y luego se alejó de mí, miré a Sora ella a mí, le sonreí me acerqué a ella y besé su boca, el dulce néctar de sus labios, la mismísima gloria. La miré fijamente luego de romper el beso ella me abrazó tan fuerte que pude sentir que el resto de sus energías las depositaba en mí. Bajé y levanté su blusa hasta lograr ver su vientre abultado, lo besé una y otra vez…

DIOS, daría lo que fuera por tan solo un abrazo de mis pequeños, moriría en paz si tan solo pudiera sentirlos.

Al dar media vuelta, sentí los brazos de Yoley y Mimí rodearme, alcé la mirada por encima del hombro de Mimí… Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Koushiro y Yamato me veían, sonreían, una sonrisa tenue y un poco fingida de esas en las que quieren expresar un: "todo estará bien, hay que tener Fe" miré a Joe, era el de la sonrisa más amplia, debía ser por aquello de que su emblema es el de la Fe. Yamato se acercó cuando vio a Yoley a Mimí soltarme estrechó mi mano, me abrazó y dio varias palmadas en mi espalda, luego susurró…

― si llegas a meter la pata, espérame en el mismísimo infierno cabeza hueca… porque te seguiré para patearte el trasero, así que por tu bien regresa con vida.

Nos alejamos, me miró y yo a él, esa mirada penetrante y que decía todo, ese vínculo que Matt y yo habíamos creado y reforzado en cada puño, en cada pelea, en cada grito en insulto.

― descuida, no pienso dejar que me patees el trasero.

Dije en un tono audible.

Las enfermeras llegaron con la bata y las cosas para la operación era hora de marcharme, al salir, justo debajo del umbral miré hacia atrás y allí estaban, mi esposa, mis padres y hermana, mi mejor amigo y aquel grupo de Digidestinados que me daban su apoyo, esos seré tan peculiares que jamás te dejaran pasar un mal rato solo, amigos de esos que perduraran así pasen un millón de años.

**Sala de operación:**

Estaba en la sala de operaciones, todo listo para ver si sobrevivía o quizás, tal vez…

Poco a poco la anestesia me hacía ir de aquella habitación poco a poco, poco a poco... Cerraba y abría mis ojos, luz y oscuridad llego un punto en el que ya no estaba en ningún lugar, dejé de pensar, dejé de existir…

En medio de la operación quedé inconsciente, no supe cuándo, no supe cómo. Pude sentir un rayo de luz blanca que arremetía contra mi vista e impedía abrir los ojos comencé a acostumbrarme a ella y lanzado sobre, en lo que deduje era grama lancé preguntas al aire, aun sin moverme.

¿En dónde estoy?

Cerraba los ojos, mi respiración era agitada y pesada.

¿Qué es esta luz?

Intentaba abrir mis orbes, luego volvía a cerrarlos.

¿Estoy muerto?

Y allí lo escuché…

― No Tai.

Una voz muy conocida y nostálgica resonó, por fin abrí por completo mis ojos y al visualizar pude darme cuenta en donde estaba.

―¿Agumon?

―¡Tai! por fin despertaste.

― Agumon ¿estoy muerto?

Dije intentado levantarme de la grama, de hecho quedé sentado viendo a Agumon que veía hacia el frente, estaba en el Digimundo, una puesta de sol magnifica se podía contemplar, el contraste de anaranjado fundido con colores cálidos y los rayos del sol acompañados de varias nubes que hacían juego con la escena, el aire frio y relajante que mecía a los árboles, la grama que bailaba con el silbido del viento me hacía querer no dejar aquel lugar.

― Aun no Tai.

― ¿moriré? ¿Qué hago aquí?

― Los cables que te mantienen vivo en el mundo real están conectado a la red del Digimundo, en este momento estas siendo operado por los doctores de tu mundo.

― ya veo… pero ¿por qué estoy aquí?

― Estas aquí Tai porque te estás dando por vencido.

― ahora recuerdo… si, deseo que todo acabe, no quiero sentir dolor, lo último que recuerdo es que abrí los ojos en el quirófano y reaccioné, luego todo se empezó a oscurecer y escuché al doctor decir que…

"_lo estamos perdiendo"_

Recordaba la voz del doctor y sentía el momento en el que recuperaba y perdía la conciencia y en medio de la confusión, de la agitación de parte de los enfermeros y doctores que luchaban por mantenerme vivo… entre murmullos y órdenes lo último que escuché fue eso.

― ¡Tai! eres un chico muy valiente y estarás en tu mundo hasta que sea necesario.

― Entonces si moriré pronto.

― no lo sé, solo estoy aquí para decirte que no te rindas, no vayas a la luz Tai. ― _Rió_

― Y ¿si me quedo aquí? ¿Qué sucedería?

― ¿en serio quieres dejar a Sora y tus hijos solos?

No, eso no lo deseo… pero estoy sufriendo, siento mucho dolor ya no quiero respirar más, no quiero sentir la agonía del día a día, no quiero estar en el mundo dando lastima mientras todos se preocupan por mí, debo dejarlo todo y no ser egoísta.

― ¿sería egoísta si me quedara aqui?

― ¿recuerdas cuando perdiste a Sora? La batalla con Datamon ¿Cómo te sentiste?

― ¿Cómo me sentí?

― sí, imagina a Sora sintiendo lo que tú sentiste en ese entonces…

― Lo que sentí allí no se compara con el peor dolor provocado por el tumor ni por nada.

― Tai debes regresar, es hora…

― Agumon tengo miedo, ¿no puedo quedarme un poco más?

― Lo siento Tai, yo deseo lo mismo pero debes regresar…

Miramos hacia el horizonte, allí no sé por qué, pero sentí que el futuro me reparaba algo mejor ¡NO! nada se puede interponerse, debo avivar el valor en mí, la debilidad debe esfumarse, sentí como la llama de mi coraje ardía en mí, la victoria estaba cerca, sabía que algo bueno estaba por suceder. Si, podía sentir ese poder, ese fuego, ese corazón invencible que no se dará por vencido, ese anhelo era mío.

En aquella frontera que daba entre ambos mundos mirando por última vez aquel maravilloso ocaso vi claramente a Sora sonreír, en sus ojos había concentrado ese gran poder, su fuerza y su luz que los hacían resplandecer… sí, ardía la llama en mí. Ya no era un deber ni ningún compromiso… eso deseaba: despertar y recuperarme, verla a ella sonreír una vez más, abrazar a Aimi y a Tiago.

Miré a Agumon y con una amplia sonrisa hablé.

― gracias amigo.

― prométeme que algún día regresaras y me dejaras jugar con tus hijos… ¿Aimi y Tiago no?

― Si, Aimi y Tiago, mis motivos de vivir… ¡sí! Debo estar vivos por ellos. Prometo algún día regresar Agumon y cuando lo haga jugaremos y comeremos cosas deliciosas.

― Es una promesa ¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Ta…!― La voz de Agumon se hacía cada vez más lejana…

El mundo Digital se fue distorsionando y pronto ya no fui nada, ya no supe nada. Quedé atrapado en un sitio oscuro y aunque lo intentaba no podía salir de alii…

**Perspectiva de Sora:**

La operación tomó más horas de la esperada, sufría en silencio la inercia me mataba, la incertidumbre me consumía. Al fin salió el doctor que hacia la cirugía, me dijo que casi lo perdían el corazón se me detuvo de momento, pero luego dijo que todo había salido de maravillas y que esperaban su pronta recuperación, el alma me volvió al cuerpo… seguro si se salvará.

Los días pasaron ya no era una mujer de siete meses de embarazo, ahora estaba en la primera semana del octavo mes, Feliz y a la vez con nueva incertidumbre, pues mi Taichi no había reaccionado aun, mantenía la esperanza, pronto todo estará bien. Sentía el apoyo de Mimí que no me abandonó en ningún momento, Yamato, mis padres y los señores Yagami's todos, incluso los ex Digidestinados estábamos a la vigilia de Tai. Si, él pronto abriría los ojos y sonreiría como siempre lo hace, con esa sonrisa despreocupada, llena de inocencia y carisma, luego haría o diría algo que me enojaría y a continuación haría o diría otra cosa que me contentaría, así es él… mi osado y despeinado moreno no puede morir, no sin antes haber visto crecer a nuestros hijos, no sin antes envejecer a mi lado…

…_Mi amor despierta pronto._

Habían pasado alrededor de 9 días y lo vi abrir sus ojos… brillaban, resplandecían como un lucero en el cielo, que sensación tan bonita y cálida que luego se volvió gélida y escalofriante. No había terminado de abrir sus ojos chocolate cuando cayó en una nueva crisis, mi mundo se volvió abstracto no sabía en donde estaba… Tai convulsionaba delante de mí, paramédicos y enfermeras de guardia iban en su auxilio y yo miraba a la nada, congelada y petrificada del miedo. Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba bien me han empujado al precipicio, era una broma, una mala jugada de la vida, un momento en el que la ironía era el pan de cada día. No lo soporté y me desplomé.

―¡Sora! ― escuché a Mimí gritar a lo lejos.

― ¡mierda Sora! ― Yamato por instinto me sostuvo y su rostro fue lo último que vi ese día.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla, me intenté levantar de un sobre salto, Mimí estaba a mi lado, Kari lloraba y Takeru la intentaba consolarla, Yamato decía que lo mejor era que salieran… algo malo pasó y querían ocultarlo.

― Kari, ¿Qué sucede?

Dije entre sollozos. Alterándome, ella se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Palidecí, comencé a tiritar y sudaba frio.

― Sora, no hay esperanzas, Sora está muriendo.

Sentí otra vez el mundo venirse sobre mí, volví a perder el conocimiento.

Habían pasado ya siete días, seis más de la esperanza de vida que le habían pronosticado, cada día que pasaba con vida era un regalo del cielo…

…debo hacer algo.

**Perspectiva de un Doctor:**

El reloj analógico que estaba en la pared de mi consultorio marcaba las cinco y dieciséis de la tarde, la manecilla grande resonaba en el lugar que estaba en calma y absoluto silencio, es un hospital, es obvio que este así en calma siempre, pero estaba ese día más silencioso que nunca.

En eso una mujer pelirroja entró a mi oficina. Lloraba e imploraba que la ayudara, que ya el tiempo se acababa y que debía hacer algo pronto. Me extrañé al escucharla decir lo que deseaba.

La mujer me rogó que la ayudara a dar a luz antes de la fecha indicada.

Lloraba de una forma insaciable pero decidida en lo que quería. Cuando le pregunté por qué deseaba hacer aquello, sólo me dijo:

"ya casi se acaba el tiempo"

Preparamos todo para iniciar la operación, las enfermeras apuraron los trámites y de un momento a otro ya estábamos operando a la mujer.

Tan sólo dos horas después de la operación la joven tomó a sus bebés y salió con pasos decididos del lugar donde estaban en observación, enfermeras ayudaron a que esta pudiera salirse con su cometido.

En otro piso un hombre moría a causa de un tumor cerebral. Dada su grave condición, pudo haberse rendido mucho tiempo antes.

Tenía varios aparatos médicos que lo mantenían con vida, que lo ayudaban a respirar aun. Otro de esos aparatos resonaba intermitentemente, ese sonido que deseas nunca dejar que se extinga, el intermitente "BIP" que mostraba que aún vivía aunque sostenido por una maquina… ver aquella situación me hizo reflexionar:

_**A lo largo de nuestras vidas llegamos a hacernos muchas preguntas: "¿por qué estamos aquí? **_

…

_**¿Para qué nacemos?"**_

La mujer se acostó al lado de su esposo…

Los médicos de guardia, las enfermeras y yo la observábamos a través del vidrio que daba a otra habitación.

Al lado de ella y entre ambos estaban las dos criaturas, la mujer acariciaba la cabeza de su esposo cubierta por vendas, lo observaba y lo escuchaba respirar a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno, los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados y solo podía escucharse aquel sonido… de aquella máquina que le avisaba que aun su marido estaba con vida.

_**(…) Los pequeños pudieron ser abrazados por su padre justo a tiempo…**_

La manito diminuta del bebé se encerraba entre la palma gigante de su padre, el bebé apretaba el pulgar de su padre con fuerza… el joven en coma desde hace varias semanas derramó lágrimas, aun sin reaccionar, sin abrir sus ojos dejaba salir las lágrimas de felicidad, lagrimas que dejaban mostrar aquel sentimiento tan bonito, aquel vinculo padre e hija, padre e hijo… padre e hijos.

Enfermeras lloraban, los médicos colegas observaban intentando no imitar a las mujeres del lugar y yo me hacia una nueva reflexión…

_**Quizás nos hacemos las preguntas equivocadas y la correcta es: **_

"_**¿para quién vivimos?...**_

El sonido de la maquina dejó de sonar…

**Video grabado meses antes de la operación de Tai.**

**Tai:**

― hijos, la verdad no sé cómo comenzar esto… si estás viendo esta grabación es porque ya no estoy junto a ustedes, he partido a un mejor lugar en donde podré cuidarlos mejor, también puede ser que nunca boté el video luego de la operación, que todo salió bien y ustedes lo han encontrado.

Se llevó una mano detrás del cuello y despeinó un poco la parte de atrás su cabello y dejando mostrar una sonrisa amplia continuó:

―Quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi ser y que Tiago, ahora eres tú quien debe cuidar a tu hermana y a tu madre, cuídala ya que eres el hombrecito de la casa…

Su semblante cambió y su rostro expresó nostalgia.

― es tu deber hacerlas reír, cuidar a Aimi cuando un infeliz chico la haya hecho llorar, llevarla al altar cuando encuentre al indicado y hacerle entender mediante amenazas que si le lastima un pelo lo harás añico y que yo lo estaré esperando aquí para poner mi granito de arena. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré junto a ti… Aimi hija, promete no darle dolor de cabeza a tu hermano, debes cuidarte de los chicos que te perseguirán, no todos son buenos, no todos querrán lo mejor, eres la niña de papá, siempre lo serás te amo hija. Nunca deben de bajar la cabeza, no dejen de soñar, no dejen de luchar… yo lo hice por ustedes y si no gané la batalla no fue por no intentarlo, si algún día pierden el coraje, siente que la valentía ha muerto miren al cielo y escúchenme a través del silbido del viento, del cantar de los pájaros, véanme a través del cielo azul y piensen que no están solos… los amo, a ustedes a su madre… los amo mucho.

No sé cómo terminar esto, tal vez su madre le ha dicho lo torpe que soy... solo puedo decir que los amé con todo mi ser y espero algún día recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

_**Varios años después…**_

Una niña de tres años iba bajando las escaleras, llevaba un tutú rosado, medias pantis largas y unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color del tutú, en su manito derecha sostenía una varita con una estrella dorada en su extremo superior. Bajaba las escaleras dejando rastros de su contagiosa risa que resonaba por todos los rincones del hogar, la niña tenía una sonrisa inocente que cada vez que la mostraba era ver a su padre sonreír, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de una manera tan pura y llena de valentía, rasgo también heredado de su padre, su cabello era castaño y estaba dividido en dos coletas largas, era Aimi, su piel era blanca como la de Sora pero, en todo lo demás era idéntica a su padre. Bajaba dando saltos de emoción por la escalera, esa tarde era su recital de ballet, detrás de ella una niña un poco mayor que ella, pero no mucho llamada Emi, hija de Mimí, iba de la misma forma vestida, ambas niñas reían de emoción y, Sora y Mimí las esperaban al final de la escalera como todas unas madres orgullosas, reían al ver como daban vueltas y saltos típicos del baile cuando llegaron al piso firme. Varios pasos más atrás un niño de tez morena, castaño y de cabellera revuelta caminaba con pesadez y con una consola portátil de video juegos en sus manos, si bien, ese era Tiago y a pesar de que tuviese pocos rasgos de su padre y muchos de su madre en cuanto a su personalidad era la copia exacta de Taichi.

― Pero… ¿Por qué debo ir a ver a un montón de niñas dando saltos en pijamas?

― Tiago, son tutús no pijamas y no seas mal hermano, vamos a ver a Emi y a Aimi. ― habló Sora.

― Pero mamáhhh ― dijo alargando esta última palabra y con voz de queja, también, adoptando una posición de desgana― veo a Emi a mi hermana todos los días.

― vamos Tiago, no seas consentido ― dijo Mimí ― ven luego del recital iremos por pizza y helado con el tío Matt ¿sí?

― ¡vaya! Por fin. Vamos ya.

La voz dulce de Aimi resonó, estaba cargada de inocencia y un poco de timidez.

― Tiago malo, va solo por pizza… Tiago no me quiere.

Los ojitos del castaño se llenaron de culpabilidad y buscaba con desesperación la mirada de su madre y la alternaba con la de su pequeña hermana, pues, esta estaba a punto de sollozar. Bajó el último peldaño de la escalera y la abrazó emitiendo una enorme sonrisa que ni el mismísimo Tai pudo haberla dado mejor.

― era broma Ai, yo voy por ti, ven busquemos tu abriguito.

El castañito corrió por el abrigo, Mimí y la hermosa Emi, la niña de ojos miel y cabello dorado como los de su padre –Yamato- salieron, más atrás Tiago en compañía de su hermana, Sora sostenía la puerta de la entrada de la casa, esperaban a que todos salieran y cuando la iba a cerrar la pequeña Aimi corrió impidiendo que su madre trancara…

― por poco lo olvido ― dijo con alivio la niña.

Aimi tomó una foto de su padre que yacía en una mesita de la entrada de la casa y dijo:

― Tú beso de buena suerte para mí, papá.

Dicho eso besó el retrato, aquella fotografía de un joven alegre y lleno de vida, un castaño de ojos café, alto y que sostenía entre sus manos un balón de futbol.

― vamos Aimi, se hace tarde, el tío Yamato aguarda por nosotras.

Dijo Sora, quien dejó salir a la pequeña y quedó observando aquel retrato, esbozó una pequeña risa de anhelo y luego lentamente cerró la puerta del lugar dejando la casa a oscura y el retrato de su esposo en aquella mesa que curiosamente estaba iluminada y hacia resaltar la fotografía.

* * *

Me matarán lo sé, no lo hagan, les aseguro que nada es lo que parece lo juro, no quiero espoliarlas y no lo haré, pero ahorren sus amenazas de muerte para el epilogo allí verán todooooo…

Citaré a un gran filósofo xDD ok, es de un juego de la play 3. **"nada es cierto, todo está permitido" assasssin cred.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, soy cruel y ustedes creen que el final no es perfecto, para mi si lo es y de hecho así lo planeé desde que me vino la idea, cuando vean el epilogo me entenderán… **

Gracias por sus RR's los quiero mucho :D no haré más comentarios :P

**HikariCaelum** : gracias por tu RR mi niña si, todas pensamos que el final seria así, ellos dos juntos, es que su preocupación, su amor, su entrega el uno por el otro era magnifica, no se que sucedió con esos odiosos Akiyoshis. cuendo lo de Datamon me emocioné tanto que lloré, yo amo el taiora, estoy enamorada de Tai y no -.- nunca debieron de hacerlo sufrir .

**Leeeen:** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar un RR, si la uni es horrible xDD

Jajaj si, yo me reí un mundo mientras lo escribia, es que me tuve que meter en la piel egocéntrica del castaño para ver como hubiese actuado bajo aquella situación ¡no me salió tan mal! ¿o si?

Y con lo de Alexis, xDD fue el primer nombre que me vino en mente, si puesss, también es un poco así al momento de jugar un poco desesperadito y no te preocupes con lo del futbol, xDD me encanta hablar de ese deporte, si me das chance pasaría un fic entero escribiendo y narrando un partido de Tai. aunque en este ni hubo futbol :C no puede Tai estaba muriendo buajajajajajaj… gracias por tu RR, hace mucho esperaba uno tuyo y gracias por ponerme en favoritos… por favor no me vayas a odiar por este capítulo, lo juro es por una buena causa xDD

**Jell:** que me escondo debajo de una sábana contra palizas, no me odies, si… la vida es tan cruel y mis fic no lo serán, aunque creas que este capítulo es pura porquería y que he jugado con tus sentimientos pues no es así, no haré spoiler nena, pero todo con calma, Keep calm and read more… espera el próximo capi y entenderás todo.

Jajaja, si debes recordar eso, "los grandes nunca caen" esa frase revela el final de todo el fic.

No me molestan tus amenazas, solo que le tengo tanto miedo que ya me hice un fuerte contra Jell… *corre, se esconde y no dice donde*

**ClaU: **bienvenido al fic, gracias por tu RR, no te dejé con la intriga xDD pero no creo que sea lo que esperabas… debes leer bien y darte cuenta que no he dicho nada, todo quedó implícito mas no he dicho que sea así… gracias una vez más por el RR.

**Marcos**, gracias por tu RR del capi II, y a todos los demás que me leen bajo las sombras y les dan pereza dejar RR ¡¿vieron lo que pasa cuando no lo hacen?-dejan RR's- Tai pagó las consecuencias! Ok, no.

no me maldigan, a Tai lo amo, jamas le haria daño.

* * *

**Gene~**


	5. Epílogo

**y aquí el final, ahora si luego de leer llevenme a la hoguera xDD**

**Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes de futbol y de la serie tampoco solo la historia que fue inspirada en un comercial Tailandes "el mejor comercial del mundo" en youtube xDD**

**y aquí el epilogo, no salió como quise, pero el epilogo original constaba de dos paginas de world y así no sirve.(no para mi)**

* * *

**Siempre tú y yo.**

Si, aquella vez, aquella mañana morí, mi cuerpo sucumbió ante tanta presión, morí pero antes pude abrazar a mis queridos hijos, pude sentir su amor, el amor de mi valiente Sora, el amor de mis hijos que nos unía en ese maravilloso vinculo… el bip de aquella maquina cesó, causando las lágrimas de "mi Cielo" de ojos escarlatas, la pude observar, estaba allí parado mirándola, quería correr a ella, abrazarla y decirle que jamás la abandonaría, pero no podía ya no era nada solo un alma que pronto partiría de este mundo.

―- ¡No por favor! Hagan algo ¡NOOO! ― Un grito ahogado, sollozos escalofriantes ― ¡no puede morir! no, no ¡NO!

En un rincón de aquella Maldita habitación veía como Sora sostenía a Tiago, una enfermera la intentaba tranquilizar y otro sostenía a Aimi. Mire hacia mi cuerpo que se ponía cada vez más frío y pálido, la sangre dejaba de fluir por mi cuerpo ya sin alma, nada de lo que los doctores hacían daba resultado… sentí una luz que me pedía a gritos "sígueme" y eso hice, pero, antes que nada me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella se heló y dejo de gritar, se tranquilizó… sus ojos escarlatas se abrieron a más no poder, su mirada era perdida, no sabía que pasaba, se mantenía estática, yo la rodee con mis brazos y posé mi cabeza sobre el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro, la abrazaba por la espalda, ella quitó su postura rígida, se puso tranquila y relajada, bajó un poco la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pudo sentir mi presencia, alargué un poco mi cuello y besé su mejilla, ella reaccionó levantando la mirada se giró y yo ya no estaba, miró a los lados y en medio de un murmullo, movió sus labios y dijo mi nombre…

―_Tai._

Se tocó con una mano la mejilla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Detrás de ella los Doctores habían dejado de intentar reanimar el cuerpo sin vida del que una vez fue Taichi Yagami.

Me dirigí hacia la luz, momento en el que lo vi con una risa en el rostro, ya que Agumon me había advertido que no entrara en ella, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era cálida y ya el dolor en ella desaparecería. Comencé a dar pasos hacia ella dejando todo atrás…

**.*.*.*.*.**

Subió al escenario, bailaba como nunca pero solo era una niña de tres años y medio de edad, su coordinación no era igual a la de Emi o la de las demás muchachas que bailaban el lago de los cisnes, la bella castaña de ojos chocolate a pesar de no llevar el mismo ritmo que las demás bailarinas reía y se divertía en cada salto, en cada Croise devant, en cada "Fouetté en tournant" (Giro que utiliza la fuerza de la pierna contraria a la que soporta como impulso para girar. La cabeza pasa respecto a los brazos sincrónicamente para mantener el equilibrio.) Aun así ella sonreía, si le sonreía a esa persona especial en el público a su madre y al pequeño Yagami por momento hasta se detenía y lo saludaba, lanzaba besos con ambas manos, sin duda era toda una diva, y pues esas acciones que dejaba de hacer cuando su profesora de baile la miraba con seriedad ella soltaba una risa de vergüenza divertida y volvía a su poca coordinación. Él público reía y se encantaban cuando miraban el espectáculo individual de la pequeña Yagami. al finalizar la obra cuando daban las gracias al público por sus alabanzas y aplausos, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo cuando buscando con la mirada observó que Yamato el padre de Emi sonreía y miraba a su hija con orgullo, cuando miraba a su alrededor y todos los padres de sus amigas estaban allí, menos el de ella. Viró su mirada a su hermano que estaba de pie en el asiento intentando ser controlado por Sora, de pie en aquel lugar daba saltos y gritaba…

― ¡Aimi! ¡SII! ¡Esa es mi hermana! ¡BRAVO!

Sonrió, su hermano siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Tiago que había visto todo el recital comiendo y bebiendo cantidades de comida como para cuatro personas en etapa de adolescentes necesitaba con urgencias ir al baño, su madre lo acompañó hasta la entrada del baño de niños de la preparatoria en donde se llevaba a cabo el recital, lo esperaba afuera mientras iba acompañado del hijo de Joe, Kyoshi Kido un peli negro de 6 años de edad y su hermanastro (hijo de la esposa de Joe) Drako Shiga de 14 años de edad, los chicos entraron dejando a sus madres afuera. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el pequeño Yagami castaño de ojos escarlata escuchó algo desagradable.

―- _si, esa niña ¿Cómo es que se llama? La castaña que bailaba como payaso de rodeo._

― _¿hablas de la hija de la diseñadora Sora Takenouchi?_

― _sí, de esa… ya me acordé de su nombre, Aimi, deberían de enviarla a bailar con los cerdos en el cochinero, ¡a que no tiene nada de coordinación!_

Se sentía a rabiar, podían hablar de él lo que quisiera pero de su dulce hermana, no, no lo permitiría…

Salió como alma enfurecida y sin mirar la diferencia de edad se lanzó sobre el niño bocón mayor que él por unos 6 años.

― repite eso ¿eh? ¡Si vuelven a decir eso de mi hermana les rompo la cara!

Los niños empezaron a reír, sin duda el niño Yagami no tenía edad, ni tamaño para amenazar de esa manera.

― ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? ― decía en tono amenazador. ― puedo partirle el rostro aquí mismo si lo desean.

La sonrisa de los niños se borró por completo, parecían asustados.

― pidan disculpa ahora.

― l-lo lamentamos no nos meteremos con tu hermana nunca más. ― dijeron al unísono.

El pequeño niño se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de sus mayores, si, era un niño que inspiraba miedo pero no lo suficiente como para que salieran corriendo y llorando por su mamá como estaban haciendo los abusadores que hablaron mal de su Aimi, cualquier niño hubiese sabido que la verdadera razón de que ello sucediera era por el hombre a sus espaldas, pero él no era cualquier niño, él era hijo de Taichi Yagami y ser arrogante estaba en su sangre.

― ¡sí! ― gritó dando saltos en señal de victoria ― corran porque me harán enojar y allí si se le acaba la suerte.

Miró detrás y observó a Yamato que hace un rato había mirado con ojos de furia a los otros dos niños, pero ahora sonreía al ver la emoción en el rostro del pequeño.

― ¿viste eso tío? ¿¡Lo viste?! ¡Wau! Soy todo un NINJAR ― decía soltando movimientos al azar que según él eran de arte marciales.

― ¡que impresionante Tiago! Pero mira esos músculos.

El joven miró su brazo e hizo el ademan de estar sacando un musculo, pero solo se veía el brazo flacucho.

― ¡sí! Wau, soy fuerte, soy fuerte.

El rubio reía, de hecho soltaba carcajadas debido a la actitud de Tiago. Los hijos de Joe se asomaron por la puerta de la entrada y Drako habló.

― ¿todo está en calma Yamato-kun? Los están esperando allá afuera.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Iban en el auto camino a la casa de Sora. La pequeña Emi dormía en los brazos de su padre, había sido un día muy largo, Aimi hacia lo mismo y en el mismo lugar que Emi, en los brazos de Yamato, de un momento a otro comenzó a reír dormida, casi como si le estuviesen contando algo muy divertido. Se movía como intentando evitar que le hicieran cosquillas, abrió los ojos y gritó de inmediato…

―¡Papá!

Miró a los lados pero no estaba, si había soñado con él y por segundos pensó que estaba entre sus brazos y no en los de su tío Yamato.

***.*.*.*.*.**

Estaba sentado en el piso, ella, una mini pelirroja, de ojos miel achocolatados, y de unos dos años y medio de edad daba pasos desnudos sobre la madera de aquel apartamento, iba y venía, siempre con algo en sus pequeñas manos, todas ropas de mujer o accesorios, él, permanecía quieto mientras la bebé aplicaba capas de maquillaje en el rostro del muchacho, desde lápiz labial hasta sombras, polvo y rubor, la pequeña soltaba pequeñas risas mientras en su corto léxico arrojaba palabras como:

― ven papa, falta té, osito Tedy quiere té y galletitas.

Tai se levantó con ropas de su mujer otorgadas por su última niña, Hana, quien había estado toda la tarde con su padre, abusando de su buen amor y aprovechándose que el moreno Yagami hacia todo lo que su pequeña _flor_ (significado de Hana) le pidiera, y en ese momento estaba en su pequeña fiesta de té en donde él era el invitado de honor, tenía maquillaje en todo su rostro, un vestido y zapatos de mujer, pudo negarse pero estaba solo con la niña y si lloraba no estaba su madre para tranquilizarla, por eso y aunque rodó un par de veces los ojos dejó que hicieran con él lo que quisieran, además, muy en el fondo le encantaba ver sonreír a su niña, no importa si hiciera el ridículo por lograr verla feliz.

― papa, Tedy galletas, papa ven.

Se acercó hasta su padre y le dio la mano, su pequeña manito hacia fuerza para levantarlo del piso y llevarlo hasta la mesita de Té, él rió y se levantó, pensó que pasaría la tarde viendo el futbol mientras la pequeña dormía, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, no se quejaba, pues siempre se lamentaba cuando perdía tiempo con Aimi, como cuando faltaba a sus recitales de ballet, a sus obras de teatros y a sus ferias escolares en las que siempre decidía participar, siempre intentaba ir y sinceramente perdió pocos momentos de la vida d su hija mayor, pero cuando lo hacía era por motivos ajenos, ya sea por estar en un partido fuera de la ciudad o por estar en sus consultas mensuales (eran anuales pero como siempre dice el moreno "hombre precavido vale por cientos"). Estaban en su pequeño juego cuando el timbre sonó, habiendo olvidado que no estaba "en condiciones" para abrir la puerta, fue a hacerlo, Daisuke y Ken eran los que visitaban en compañía de sus hijos, rieron a carcajadas, no podían ver a el que una vez fue su capitán de futbol pues, estaba vestido como una fea mujer que la había maquillado un payaso, Tai se encogía de hombros y rodaba la vista, ¡qué más da! De hecho lo haría mil veces más si eso hacía reír y disfrutar a su bebé.

― papa, dile chao, ven a comer galletas, osito Tedy hambre papa.

Decía Hana, con su cejo fruncido.

― ¡ey es una niña de carácter! ― dijo Daisuke adentrándose a la casa y pasando la mano por el rojo cabello de la bebé.

― sí, ¿de quién lo habrá heredado? ― dijo con sarcasmo Tai, mientras se refería a Sora.

***.*.*.*.*.**

Iba a dejarlo todo atrás, iba a ir, dejaría que todos siguieran con sus vidas, nada de lastima para mí, nada de quejas, nada de malos momentos…

Pero justo cuando iba directo a lo que sea que era eso, su mano se entrelazó a la mía, no miré hacia atrás, sabía que era ella, podría reconocer sus manos, sus suaves y pequeñas manos a donde fuera.

― Tai… ― susurró.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras sentía un escalofrió que iba desde la punta de mis pies, subía por mis piernas (levantando cada vello de mi piel) seguía por mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi nuca y así erizó todo mi cuerpo. Comenzamos a hablar por lo bajo, con voz suave y confortadora, cargada de miedos y desconcierto.

―- regresa por donde viniste, no debes estar aquí.

― Tú tampoco Tai, no debes estar aquí.

― debes ser fuerte Sora, debes de cuidar a nuestros hijos, debes de ser el ejemplo a seguir de nuestros hijos… si estás aquí es porque no cumpliste tu promesa esa de seguir con tu vida en caso de que algo…

― ¡SHHH! Silencio Tai, si alguien ha faltado y roto una promesa, ese eres tu… prometiste amarme para siempre y nunca dejarme sola, y aquí estas yéndote, además como podré seguir con mi vida si mi vida eres tú.

― Sora yo…

― te estaré esperando, ven regresa…

Y así se fue alejando, me di cuenta que su calor me volvía delirante, ¿Cómo vivir o morir…? simplemente dejar de existir, incluso eso no lo podía hacer sin ella…

La luz comenzó a dispararse de un lugar a otros, Sora ya no estaba a mi lado, todo temblaba, abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder, el comportamiento de aquella luz era extraña, ¿explotaría?

Rápidamente los rayos abrazaron mi alma y de un momento a otro explotó enviándome de regreso a aquella habitación, a aquella camilla, a mi cuerpo.

Sentía como presionaban en contra de mi pecho, intentaban volverme a la vida, aun habiendo pasado poco más de 3 minutos muerto un enfermero intentaba mantenerme con vida, cuanta la leyenda que era un fan de mi persona y que se negaba a dejarme ir, pero sé que eso no fue lo que sucedió tenía mucho más que ver con aquella luz que susurró algo mientras me devolvía a mi mundo, tenía que ver con Agumon, con el Digimundo, con Mimí, Matt, Yoley, Daisuke, Ken, Joe, Koushiro, Takeru, Kari, Iori y sobre todo tenía que ver con Sora. Pude sentir el conocimiento de Koushiro, la luz de Kari, la esperanza de Takeru, la amistad abrazadora de Matt, La pureza de Mimí, la bondad de Ken, la fuerza del milagro y del destino de Daisuke, la Fe de Joe y el amor de mi Sora… nada de ello me dejó partir, simplemente no podía dejarlos, aunque eso quisiera y no lo quería…

Volví al mundo de los vivos atrapando una gran bocanada de aire, abrí mis ojos y recordé lo que aquella voz dijo…

"_sólo ha sido una prueba del destino, ahora puedes volver a tu vida normal, vive el día a día intensamente y no olvides que estas en donde estas a causa de ellos"_

_Si, había muerto, pero regresé a la vida porque aún no era hora de partir._

Han pasado varios años, tuve mis sesiones de quimioterapia y radioterapia, el tumor se esfumó y como cosa del cielo no volvió a aparecer, ni rastro de ello.

Mi cabello creció, no tanto como de costumbre, ahora soy un hombre y por más que extrañe mi cabellera larga y desordenada ahora debo dejarla corta y desordenada, igual sigo siendo todo un galán y hasta creo que vuelvo más locas a las mujeres, más que antes.

***.*.*.*.*.***

- No pues! no lo permitiré

-que te sucede Tai?

- tu hija Hana que quiere que la deje salir con un chico de su colegio.

- Tai, Hana tiene 15 años, ya es lo suficien...

- tu también mujer... deberias de apoyarme, ningún chico va a estar coqueteando y viendo a mis hijas.

- que Aimi no haya estado con el tema de los novios por estar sumergida en el baile, no quiere decir que Hana lo haga igual, ademas Tai - dijo acercándose a mi, yo andaba enfurecido nada me calmaría bueno Sora era capaz de eso y mucho más pero no dejaría... no no me dejaría caer en sus encantos.- que Hana y tu han estado muy distante por ello, si siempre fueron unidos, de hecho es la que siempre anda pendiente de ti y de tus partidos, es la que siempre anda buscando la manera de pasar aunque sea unas horas al día junto a ti, pese a sus horas de practicas de futbol y natación, a su tiempo en el club de debates y de estudios internacionales, deberias de ser más flexible en cuanto a...

posiblemente me hubiese convencido de no ser por Tiago que ha entrado a la habitación con el cejo fruncido y en plan de "acusador"

- ¿sabes que acabo de ver a tu hija con un chico en el parque de acá cerca?

_Hablas de Hana, ¡¿me ha desobedecido?! ya verá de ,lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- un momento Tai, si sales por esa puerta yo...

- no es momento de ser la esposa amenazadora Sora, debo ir a velar por el bien de mi hija, ademas que no quiero pasar por lo mismo que le hizo el Rukawa a Aimi, ese maldito y eso que se lo advertí.

-Tai espera...

y sin escuchar más salí como Toro embravecido, buscando a la desobediente de Hana y al Hijo de...

Respira Taichi.

- ¿en donde los viste Tiago?

- míralos, esta alla - dijo señalando un árbol frondoso en el parque -

- ¡AIMI! - grité llamando su atención.

- ¡¿papá?! pero ¿que haces... a-aqui? - su mirada se posó en su hermano mayor - Fuiste tu chismo, eres un acusador traidor...

- cálmate Hana, y vamos debemos tener una enorme charla - dije tomando su mano por su muñeca con fuerza pero ella la sacudió alejándose de mi.

- ¡NO! ¿por que me haces esto? ¿por que me haces esta escena aquí?

- Aimi, no seas desobediente y...

- Disculpe señor Yagami. no es necesario - habló el joven que estaba palidecido y con claras muestra de vergüenza ya que toda la atención del parque se fijaba en nosotros, se giró y vio a Hana - ¿sabes? dejemos esto hasta aquí, no vales la pena...

Dicho esto se marchó del lugar dejando a mi hija con los ojos llorosos. si no lo consideraran maltrato infantil juro que le hubiese dado una paliza.

- ¡¿ves lo que has hecho?! Te odio, eres el peor padre de este mundo - dijo llorando y entre lagrimas salió corriendo dejándome en el parque.

me paralicé, ¿mi hija me odiaba? esas palabras pulsaban una y otra vez en mi mente, dolía tal como una daga que arremetía contra mi pecho, era doloroso y su voz resonaba en medio de un eco "Te odio, te odio, te odio..."

llegamos a nuestra casa, Sora me miraba con esos ojitos de furia. Era claro que estaba enojada.

¡RAYOS! ¿desde cuando todo se tornó en mi contra?

en la cena ninguna de las chicas me miraba a los ojos, de hecho ni hablaban conmigo. Tiago era mi único cómplice en el asunto.

En la cama, Sora se giraba dándome la espalda y enviando señales demasiadas claras de que no merecía la pena discutir si quiera.

- Sora... - susurré - mi amor no te enojes.

ella se viró y alli supe que venia una discusión.

-¿que no me enoje? TAI hiciste que a nuestra hija la terminaran, la humillaste en el parque e interrumpiste su primer beso.

- él no se merecía ese honor.

- eres un cabeza hueca, terco orgulloso. tu hija llegó llorando por tu culpa, estuvo hora asi y ¿sabes por que? bueno lloraba porque su terco, ridículo, y estúpido padre no confiaba en ella, porque intentaste protegerla del dolor en vez de eso lo aceleraste.

- SE FUE A VER A ESCONDIDAS CON ESE BASTARDO, me desobedeció.

- ¡Tú no le diste opción Tai! le prohibiste verlo, no la dejabas salir ni verse siquiera con sus amigas.

- ¡ Quería protegerla!

Sora se acercó y me abrazó, yo estaba de espalda sentado en la orilla de la cama. ella gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar hasta a mí, y dar ese abrazo.

- eres un gran padre, ellos te aman, me dijo que te dijo que te odiaba, y se que eso te dolió, a veces me siento envidiosa de ello, de su relación, son tan unidos y se cuentan todo, no dejes que eso cambie por culpa de un chico que no estuvo ni diez segundos en nuestras vidas.

- ¿como lo haces?

- ¿que cosa? hacerte entrar en razón, es un don que se me da.

dijo riendo con coquetería.

- has pasado el día entero sin darme si quiera un beso, debes de compensarlo en este momento.

- lo haré.

mi cuerpo se lleno de miles de terminaciones nerviosas activadas, era un momento Tai y Sora.

- cuando arregles las cosas con Hana.

- pero Sora... - dije haciendo pucheros.

toqué su puerta, ella me abrió

- es muy tarde papa, si quieres hablar mejor otro día.

- lo siento mi Bubu. se que me odias en este momento y mis celos de padre terco me han cegado, no quería verte llorar, no es que no confíe en ti, es que me da miedo que te hagan daño, solo quise protegerte mi amor.

- papa, no te odio, es que me da mucha rabia que quieras dominarme, me has criado de maravillas confía en mi.

- si me das la oportunidad me gustaría probar que aunque rabie de celos te apoyaré en todo.

- debes dejarme espacio, quiero cometer errores y aprender de ellos, si prometes no ser tan sobre protector, te disculparé y te perdonaré todo-

- lo intentaré hija, sabes como soy.

- si lo sé - rió- por eso eres el mejor papá del mundo y por eso eres mi papa, no te odio al contrario te amo - dijo abrazandome con fuerza.

- te amo hija.

- y yo a ti papa.

*.*.*.*.*

Tiago había llegado del colegio, lanzó la puerta con furia y la cerró, Sora y yo estábamos en el living y vimos como subía las escaleras a zanjadas, corría casi queriendo no ser visto, nos miramos queriendo analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sora quiso salir tras él, yo la detuve y negué con la cabeza, algo me dijo que era un momento padre e hijo.

Toqué la puerta.

― no quiero hablar con nadie.

Se escuchó desde adentro, mi hijo lloraba ¿Por qué? Si de algo estoy seguro es que para hacer llorar a Tiago debían de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

― abre la puerta Tiago, nos has dejado preocupado a tu madre y a mí ― no habló ― hijo, sabes que si bajo y no le explicó tu madre lo que pasó ella subirá y te hará hablar y sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando quiere saber algo.

Escuché pasos y la puerta se abrió, mi hijo hipaba, intentaba esconder su llanto. Pasé y cerré la puerta, llegamos hasta su cama en donde tomó asiento y mirando al piso dijo:

― es una chica.

Me extrañé, de verdad lo hice, si de algo estoy seguro es que Tiago no es de estar llorando por mujeres.

― Papá, Neyko está saliendo con un ricachón cabeza hueca que no la quiere.

― no entiendo, ¿por eso lloras?

― ¡no estoy llorando! Es que… es que…

― ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

Me miró y sacudió su pelo varias veces, desesperado arremetió en contra de su cráneo revolviendo su pelo.

― no lo sé, no lo sé… pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que cuando le fui a decir que su "novio" la engañaba me dijo que no me metiera en su vida que ese era su asunto y que ella sabía que él tenía novia, que en cuyo caso era ella quien lo ayudaba a ser infiel.

― ¿Neyko sale con un chico con novia?

― y le lleva siete años.

― ¡SIETE AÑOS! ¿Yoley lo sabe? Ya le marco…

― ¡PAPÁ! Solo yo lo sé si dices algo quedaré en mal. Además, no creo que eso sirva para que terminen. Ella le ha entregado su… su…

― Lo entiendo. Te duele saber que tú no serás el primero.

― Ni el segundo, papá me odia, me lo dijo. ― hizo una pausa y aunque estaba más tranquilo su mirada reflejó vergüenza― Un Yagami no es rechazado nunca… siempre lo dices y hoy he sido la excepción.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― la besé y ella me devolvió el beso, solo por un segundo luego me dio senda cachetada que aún me duele, para colmo me dijo que me odia y que no quería volver a verme, la única chica que he amado y ella me odia.

― no es el fin del mundo, hasta a tu padre lo ha rechazado una chica, hasta yo he caído en las redes del amor no correspondido y me han hecho daño. Todo pasa, se supera y luego obtenemos a alguien mejor.

― papá, duele mucho. Estar enamorado duele.

― esto amerita una copa. Pero solo una eh… no vaya a ser que luego le cojas el gusto.

Quise hacerlo sonreír, pero me di cuenta por sus palabras y expresión seria que el daño en su corazón era grande, entonces lo supe, ya sabía cómo hacer que mi hijo riera y la ironía de todo es que sería una chica quien lo hiciera.

― No papá, solo quiero quedarme en el cuarto oscuro.

― Tiago, habrán miles de niñas que lleguen y se vayan tan pronto como llegaron, pero llegará un momento en el que veras hacia atrás y reirás, pues la chica que buscabas la tendrás, te amará y ella a ti. Solo dale tiempo hijo, vive tu juventud y disfruta mientras ella llega.

Limpió su rostro del camino de lágrimas que había pasado por allí, me dio un abrazo y se alejó riendo desganado.

― Te recomiendo que llames a Emi y la invites a salir. Distráete un poco.

― ¿quieres que llame a Emi?

Dijo sorprendido, es que me imagino que no se esperaba que la mencionara.

― Sí, algún día me lo agradecerás.

***.*.*.*.***

Momento de infarto, miraba a mis viejos compañeros de equipo, miraba a Karim, Ronaldo, a Kaká… mi piel sudaba, mi corazón se aceleraba, podía sentir a miles de fanáticos rezar y suplicar, tener esperanzas en mí y desearme suerte, por otro lado sentía a la contraparte gritar y desear que fallara…

Respira Taichi.

Cerré mis ojos, los abrí y miré hacia el arco, Casillas estaba en su mejor momento, sin duda alguna enfrentar a mi viejo equipo no era nada bueno, me asuraba y ponía nervioso.

¡UFF! Respira Taichi, vamos que si se puede.

Miré a mi derecha, Messi me veía deseándome suerte, el que en un pasado fue mi rival hoy era parte de mi equipo, pues luego de mi caída al abismo, el técnico y los dueños del Real Madrid me dieron la espalda y cancelaron mi contrato, ahora cuando volví de entre las cenizas y por muy raro que se vea el Barcelona me dio una nueva oportunidad y aquí estoy, a pocos minutos del final del juego, a punto de cobrar un penalti que segundos atrás me provoco Pepe. La adrenalina fluía por mi sangre, podía sentir el corazón latir más de prisa, era el momento de desempatar el cero a cero, estaba en mis manos marcar el gol que podía definirlo todo… volví a cerrar mis ojos y me conecté conmigo mismo.

El silbato me indicaba que era hora de chutar, salí de mi trance y fijé mi vista en el punto en donde debía de quedar el balón, tomé impulso, di pasos cortos y rápidos y con mi derecha lancé el esférico a la red, Casillas adivinó la dirección del balón y como un chita estiró su cuerpo y atajó el redondo.

Mierda fallé.

Pensé. Mi sorpresa fue que a pesar de que el balón estaba entre sus manos este logró deslizarse y se adentró a la portería.

Gracias a mi fuerza, a mis enormes músculos y a mi cuerpo bien entrenado logré marcar el primer tanto en el minuto setenta y seis.

Si, pues ¡soy un Crack!

Celebramos el gol y comenzamos a armar la nueva jugada, Casillas dio el pase, el equipo del Real Madrid llegó a nuestra cancha, en una magnifica jugada hecha por Ramos y Arbeloa ahora Cristiano Ronaldo tenía el balón y estaba decidido a ser el nuevo protagonista.

¡Ni en un millón de años! aquí el del protagonismo seré yo, será mi equipo. El Barcelona.

Puyol corrió y le arrebató el esférico, hizo un pase a Cesc Fábregas, quien armó la nueva jugada, regateó hasta media cancha hizo un pase a Dani Alves que la tocó y pasó a Alexis Sánchez, el cual corrió hasta la portería en una jugada solitaria y apresurada, el esférico le fue arrebatado pero rápido Piqué salió en el auxilio del equipo el balón era nuestro una vez más, el guaje Villa recibió el nuevo pase, luego yo quien en un excelente servicio dispare hacia Messi, tenía triple marca, pero, es un gran jugador y enseguida se desmarcó y chutó hacia puerta…

Éramos maldecidos, abucheados y hasta nuestras madres fueron nombradas en aquel estadio de futbol por los Madridistas, pues el segundo gol se sintió y resonó por la fanaticada azul grana.

Salté a los brazos de Lieonel, el padrino de Hana y mi buen amigo, pues habíamos hecho una gran amistad en poco tiempo, alcé el puño celebrando el gol y enseguida el peso de los demás integrantes del equipo se sintió sobre nosotros.

En ese momento, pude recordar aquel momento amargo de mi vida ¿Cómo pensé en renunciar a esto? A mi vida y familia y, a aquella ola de fanáticos en las gradas observando lo que Aimi dice que son mis cincos segundos de gay, ya que según ella no es normal tanta muestra de cariño entre Messi y yo al momento de celebrar un gol, la reprendo por la expresión, pero soy un padre del siglo XXI, nos tenemos confianza para ese tipo de bromas.

Los ánimos del equipo contrario se fueron a pique, dominamos el juego pero en el minuto ochenta y cuatro cuando Dani Alves iba a robarle el esférico a un centro campista del equipo del Real que no ponía en juego el partido y no causaba peligro cometió un faul contra Modric, muy cerca de la portería Cristiano Ronaldo cobraría el tiro, miraba con la mirada decidida, nosotros hacíamos la barrera yo estaba al pendiente debido a mi altura, el tiro era a escaso centímetros de la zona de penaltis, el silbido se escuchó y la patada en contra el balón resonó, el balón paso a un lado de la barrera azul grana en medio de un efecto que tomó el esférico y por descuido de Valdés se adentró en la portería. El descuento se hizo notar en el estadio la fanaticada blanca recuperaba la esperanza de que su equipo marcara aunque sea el empate, pero nunca sucedió, faltando solo tres minutos de juego logré escabullirme de entre la defensa madridista, driblé y superé la marca de Marcelo haciéndole un pequeño túnel entre sus piernas, lo pasé y recuperé con facilidad el esférico estaba habilitado por un defensa del equipo adversario corrí y dentro de la zona de penal chuté a portería, los puños de Casillas devolvieron el balón a mis piernas y por acto reflejo lancé el redondo una vez más, esta vez dejando a Casillas sin nada que hacer.

Alcé mis manos en vuelo y me deslicé en la grama de rodillas y allí alcé (como era de costumbre) mi mano al aire y la encogí llevándola hacia mi cuerpo en señal de victoria.

¡SOY EL MEJOR!

Final del partido 3-1 a favor del Futbol club Barcelona, que se montaba en la punta liderando la liga.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

****¡Maldita sea! ¡RAYOS!

Ella tiene toda la razón soy el peor esposo del mundo, nunca había pasado, desde que estoy junto a ella Jamas había olvidado nuestro aniversario de Bodas, en diecisiete años de matrimonio nunca había olvidado esta fecha, y hoy es el dia y yo sin nada que regalarle a mi mujer.

-estas acabado viejo - decia Tiago

- ¿como pudiste olvidar esta fecha papa? - dijo Hana.

- y a esta hora no hay a donde coger ¿que harás? - preguntó Aimi.

- No lo sé, por eso los llamé. ¿ no se les ocurre nada?

- papá son las nueve de la noche, mamá llega de Moscú dentro de dos horas todas la tiendas están cerradas. - comentó Aimi en tono cortante.

- ¡YA SE! - habló Hana - tienes suerte de que esté aqui papa, si no es por mi brillante cerebro y mis geniales ideas no sé que seria de ti.

- oye pero que modesta eres hija.

- si se parece a ti en cuanto a eso - repuso Tiago.

Aimi rodó los ojos y aclaró.

- Solo Hana y papá, ¿no te has escuchado? los tres son asi...

- ¡Ay si! Aimi la perfecta. - se burló Tiago.

- yo no soy...-

- ya muchachos, no van a empezar una discusión. cuéntame Hana que has pensado.

La pequeña Sonrió a más no poder mientras nos miraba con Jactancia.

De todas las ideas ¿por qué? ¿por que tuvo que incluir a Mimí?

- ¿y piensan que en menos de una hora y media yo podré hacer una cena lujosa?

- si, tia Mimí, eres la mejor chef del pais ¡claro que podras! - dijo Hana.

Tiago se le acercó y le susurró con discimulo.

- no seas tan lame botas hermana.

ella le respondió el comentario musitando igual, con discreción.

- no lo hago hermano mayor, es que es necesario para que tía Mimí acepte.

- ¿Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? - Mimí interrumpió sospechando.

los niños la miraron y emitieron una sonrisa nerviosa y fingida y al unisono contestaron.

- nada Tía Mimí, ¡solo que eres la mejor!

- esta bien, lo haré - y mirandome dijo - pero lo hago porque ellos tres lo pidieron no por ti Tai, mereces morir por olvidar el regalo de aniversario.

Mientras que la castaña cocinaba, Aimi y Hana arreglaban el Balcón, con sabanas rojas, manteles blancos, cojines de igual manera y una que otra vela aromática. Tiago y yo llamábamos a una floristería de la ciudad a cualquiera que aun este abierta, tuvimos suerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba listo.

Eran las once y media y mi mujer llegaba a casa todo estaba tranquilo los niños y la castaña se habían ido a donde Yamato.

- buenas noche mi amor, ¡Feloz aniversario!

- ¿eh? pero Tai...

- Shhhhh, no digas más te tengo una sorpresa. - le vendé los ojos y la llevé al balcón.

miraba maravillada, con pocas cosas e improvisando todo habia quedado muy bien, ya casi miraba a los muchachos regodearse por ello. abrí la champaña. besé sus labios, brindamos y le obsequié el ramo de flores...

- brindemos por estos años de amor, por la salud, por la vida por los logros más valiosos nuestros hijos, por que tu carrera esta al pope y la mia igual, por ti y por mi, porque me amas a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser distraido, torpe, celoso y terco. porque no sé como mi amor tuve la suerte de conquistarte y ya no tienes escapatoria.

- Tai... eres el mejor mi amor, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho pero... nuestro aniversario es dentro de dos dias.

¡MIERDA! que estúpido soy.

**- **pero debido a tu esfuerzo y a que todo quedó hermoso, te daré tu regalo de aniversario adelantado. espera un segundo.

estuve esperando poco mas de quince minutos, ¿que tanto hacia esa mujer?.

a lo lejos escuché.

-Tai estoy lista.

¿lista? ¿para donde iríamos? oh demonios, ¿Sora quería salir? mi tono pensamiento fue callado cuando una mujer de poca, POCA ropa salió.

mi quijada caía al piso, literalmente, caía al piso.

Ella lucia un trajecito sexy de esos de encaje, Rojo y ceñido a su escultural cuerpo, sus largas piernas estaban a la vista, su vientre plano se veia a traves de la tela clara de la lenceria.

¡WAO! ¡WAO! UFFF por Dios, Respira Maldita sea, Respira Taichi no querrás morir antes de quitarlo de su cuerpo.

-Feliz casi aniversario mi amor.

Dijo y luego con su dedo indice me llamó yo la seguí casi que salí corriendo hasta ella la comencé a besar con desespero, ella echaba grandes carcajadas y poco a poco se enserió el momento, los besos juguetones se volvieron pasionales, nos envolvimos bajo la luz de la luna, bajo las velas encendidas y la comida a medio comer, si de algo estoy seguro es que amo la picardía de esta mujer y más aun amo Todo de ella.

Sobra decir que hicimos el amor, y también sobra decir que a partir de ese año me equivocaba mucho con respecto a la fecha de aniversario, san valentin, navidad y a todo lo que nos llevara a que ella usara lencería Sexy.

Soy un hombre y ella esta jodidamente buena, no me culpen por tener una novia sexy que dan ganas de devorarla aunque lleve un camizon enorme.

***.*.*.*.*.**

Ella se movía con la agilidad de un felino y la elegancia de una gacela, su porte era técnico y fluido, tenía la gracia y la coordinación llevadas de las manos, bailaba con entrega y sentimiento. Aimi bailaba y giraba como nunca, envuelta en una malla blanca y un tutú de plumas que personificaba a aquel cisne blanco que había añorado desde los tres años, en puntillas y dando giros en Fouetté miraba al público y allí estaban su madre y hermano que miraban cada paso que daba con fascinación, volvía a dar otro paso y a girar buscaba con la mirada pero él no estaba, justo como en su primer recital, justo como ahora que debutaba y tenía el protagónico que anhelaba desde hace once años, la obra transcurría y ahora era el cisne malo , el cisne negro con pasos más agiles, más descarados y fuertes, sin duda todo lo contrario a su personalidad, en cada movimiento dejaba un rastro oscuro muy diferente al del principio a aquel cisnes blanco y dulce, estaba preparada para el final haría un último movimiento y uno de los más difíciles, era su némesis, pues aún no lo dominaba y comenzó a recordar las palabras de su padre:

"_eres una Yagami Aimi, una Yagami Takenouchi, para nosotros no hay imposibles… porque pase lo que pase estaremos juntos… somos una familia unida que nos apoyamos en las buenas, en las _malas y en la peores"

Reía con ironía y pesadez por dentro, tantas palabras y ahora ¿en dónde quedaban? Su papá siempre ha estado ahí, pero no en este momento cumbre que la podía llevar a la danza profesional, habían personas en el público influyentes y viendo si ella merecía la pena o no. tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, el momento se acercaba y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces recordó cuando en uno de sus ensayos su padre fue a verla y la encontró afligida en el piso llorando porque no podía hacer un movimiento y aunque lo practicaba mucho no le salía. Su padre se le acercó y le dio un pañuelo, se sentó en el piso junto a ella y dijo:

― _Eres una Yagami Aimi, una Yagami Takenouchi, para nosotros no hay imposibles… si sientes que no puedes hacer nada piensa en tu familia, porque pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, te apoyaremos aunque las cosas no salgan bien e igualmente estaremos orgullosos porque diste el cien por ciento, porque te vimos sudando y prepararte para esto hasta haber agotado tus ultimas fuerzas hija…_

_La joven dejaba de sollozar y veía a su padre quien comenzaba a secar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de ella._

― _somos una familia unida que nos apoyamos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores_

― _Pero papá, siento que no lo lograré._

_Dijo gimoteando._

― _recuerdas cuando aprendías a andar en bici, decías lo mismo que no podías hacerlo, te frustrabas y llorabas, un día subiste en ella y lo lograste y ahora la conduces de maravillas._

― _Pero eso sucedió porque tú estabas allí, tú eras quien me daba fuerzas y ánimos._

―_no estuve en tu primer recital Aimi, pero prometo estar allí y darte ánimos, sé que puedes_

― _¿y si me equivoco? _

― _no lo harás, yo lo sé_

_Aimi miró a si padre y suspiró, aun no muy convencida._

―_¿en serio prometes estar allí? Como aquella vez cuando me enseñabas a andar en bicicleta._

― _hija, eres capaz de hacerlo bien con o sin mí, pero si crees que me necesitas para lograrlo prometo estar allí para verte, ya te lo dije y sabes que un Yagami…_

"_Jamás falta a una promesa"_

_Dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír, ella lo abrazó allí mismo en el piso, luego se levantó por pedido de su padre y…_

― _Tu puedes hija, ― aupó él. ― solo relájate y confía en ti. ¡Respira hija!_

_Ella cerró los ojos, tomó aire, lo contuvo, se relajó…_

_¡Vamos Aimi…! ¡Respira! _

_Se decía así misma_

_El salto salió con fluidez y como si nunca le hubiese causado problemas, se sorprendió._

― _¡LO LOGRASTE Aimi! ― gritaba Tai mientras su hija corría hasta sus brazos para abrazarlo._

― _lo ves ¡hacemos un gran equipo! ― dijo ella._

No lo lograría, sin su padre allí no podría, la había decepcionado, cuando tuvo su primer recital a los tres años comprendió el motivo de que su padre faltara, pero ahora si no tenía excusa, había faltado a su promesa y gracias a ello no podría lograr el movimiento, él sabía muy bien que sin su apoyo moral ella no podría…

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron dejando mostrar con claridad a un moreno sudado, con uniforme azul grana y un bolso acuestas, estaba agitado, bajaba las escaleras y se disponía a sentarse al lado de su mujer.

― llegas tarde ― susurró Sora.

― lo siento es una historia larga de contar, sucedieron tantas cosas.

― Aimi ha estado buscándote con la mirada papá. ― dijo Tiago.

El momento final se acercaba era turno de hacer el salto que a pesar de ser uno de los que sus amigos dominaban con facilidad a ella le daba migrañas y pesadillas, miró por inercia el puesto vacío de su padre, que para su sorpresa estaba él emitiendo una sonrisa enorme, ella sonrió con la mirada sin salir del personaje, e hizo el movimiento un: **GRAND JETÉ EN TOURNANT doble, ** el público aplaudió, le había salido perfecto. El final no había llegado, aún quedaba un poco del ballet, que sin más se desenvolvió de forma espectacular dejando ver a una gran bailarina.

Los productores de Brockway hablaron con la pequeña Aimi y le ofrecieron que en cuanto terminara su último año de estudios fuera a estados unidos que tenía las puertas abiertas y un contrato esperando por ella.

Hana, Tiago, Sora y un Tai -con cara de niño en problemas con su madre- se acercaron hasta la morena quien casi sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra su padre y lo abrazó con efusión.

― pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.

― Papá, sé que hoy era la final de la liga y que coincidía con la hora de mi recital, aun no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias por estar aquí. Y ¡¿adivinen quién tiene un contrato esperando por ella en Brockway?!

Tai pestañaba de manera sorpresiva_, ocultaba una sonrisa que se asomaba y lo delataba, estaba orgulloso de su pequeña, él más que nadie sabía que su hija había luchado mucho por conseguir lo que hoy había obtenido, ambos, padre e hija se miraron y sonreían recordando los viajes en carretera para llevarla hasta sus clases de ballet, los días en los que Tai se vestía de cisne solo para ayudarla a practicar y recrear una obra, las veces que la vio afligida y llorando porque nada sucedía como ella lo esperaba, las primeras zapatillas, el primer ramo de rosas, la primera vez que le aplaudió de pies, horas de desvelo que él sin saber un diantre de bailes y pasos se quedaba ayudándola a sacar el movimiento todo valía la pena, el sudor, las lágrimas, las risas y dinero gastado, los viajes las visitas a la peluquería y sastrería, todo había dado frutos… pudo llorar y eso querían, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven, su padre la abrazó y le dijo:_

― _Lo lograste mi amor._

― _No papi, lo logramos. Gracias._

_El resto de la familia acompañó el abrazo, Sora miraba a Tai, no se equivocó al elegir el mejor de los hombres, el mejor esposo y el mejor padre-_

_*.*.*.*.*.*._

Lo miraba desde mi asiento mientras él daba pasos de un lugar a otro, sudaba, temblaba, titubeaba y ni la corbata podía anudar… si reconocería ese nerviosismo pre-boda a donde fuera. Tiago no era tan siquiera la sombra de antes, ¿quién lo diría? El chico popular que no paraba de cambiar de una chica a otra cada mes, el chico fiestero y que se regodeaba que su único amor era un balón de fútbol, aquel muchacho distraído y que no pensaba en sentar cabeza ¡ni mucho menos en madurar! Ahora era el novio que daba pasos de aquí a allá.

― Tranquilo hijo, deja el vaivén o abrirás un hoyo en el piso. ― dije bromeando intentando tranquilizarlo un poco.

― papá, creo que me he equivocado. No debí de hacerle la propuesta.

― ¿De qué hablas? Emi es una gran chica.

― ¡papá es Emi! Ella es de la que un día quiere algo y al otro otra cosa, papá ¿si me dice que no? ¿Si llega y me deja plantado en el altar? Y si yo…

Lo tomé por los hombros y le di una pequeña sacudida, luego sonreí y le dije:

― Emi es una gran mujer, Te ama, tu eres un gran chico fuiste criado por una reina por lo tanto ella no te dejará, créeme, los Yagami's jamás somos rechazados.

― Pero recuerdo que tu dijiste que…

― ¡jamás somos rechazados! y punto.

Soltamos un bufido risueño.

― tengo miedo de que todo cambie.

Dijo él volviéndose serio.

― todo cambiara Tiago, pero para mejor, estarán más unidos y créeme será un cambio para bien.

― papá, quiero que mi relación sea perfecta como la tuya y la de mi mamá, quiero que seamos felices y poder crecer como parejas, pero temo que eso no suceda y meter la pata.

― Entonces aquí estaré yo para ayudarte a sacarla hijo, te ayudaré, tal vez no sea el hombre más sabios de todos, pero intentaré ayudarte siempre, además Sora y yo no somos para nada perfectos, si supieras cuantas veces he echado las cosas a perder, nada es fácil. Lo bueno del asunto es que sé meter la pata, pero años de experiencia me ayudaran a darte consejos de cómo sacarla del charco.

― Gracias.

― ¿por qué?

― por haberme ayudado con Emi, por ayudarme a ver que ella era a quien esperaba.

¿En qué momento cambió todo? en un momento estábamos cenando con las gemelos de tres años y Sora embarazada, al segundo estábamos celebrando el primer gol de Tiago, el primer diente caído de Aimi, la primera navidad de Hana y al otro estaba consolando el primer desamor de Aimi, emocionado por la primera vez de Tiago, enojado por el primer amor de Hana… pasando los momentos difíciles de la adolescencias, la alegría de verlos graduados… y hoy se me va el primer hijo, hoy Tiago se convierte en esposo, luego en padre, nacerá el primer nieto, se casara Aimi, se graduara Hana de profesional y partirá a Reino Unido, como lo ha dicho desde niña y quedará una casa vacía, llena de recuerdos y de risas momentáneas de los nietos, envejeceré al lado de mi mujer y me convertiré en el viejo canoso más genial de la historia pues le enseñaré a mis nietos a jugar futbol…

Ayer le cambiaba los pañales a mi muchacho y hoy es un hombre a punto de contraer nupcias.

Ya la boda había llegado a su fin, Emi lucia hermosa y mi hijo, pues es Tiago Yagami, por supuesto que lucía genial, Veíamos el auto marcharse, Aimi y Hana se despedían de nosotros, irían a pasar las vacaciones en Italia, que rápido pasaba el tiempo y yo me sentía solo. ¿Cómo luego de 27 años rodeados de niños podría acostumbrarme ahora a la idea de estar solo?

Sonreí, sentía su mano entrelazarse a la mía, y luego todo su cuerpo se recargo junto a mí.

― ¿en qué piensas?

― En que estaremos solos viejita.

― ¿viejita?

― acostúmbrate a la idea, pronto serás abuela.

Dije soltando mi risa de Galanazo.

Sora me miró de reojo, luego se puso en puntas y me besó la mejilla.

― "viejito" nunca estaremos solos, ellos vendrán, ya sea en busca de concejos o simplemente porque te extrañaran mucho. Además Hana aún está en la universidad.

― Sólo por un año más.

― Viejo, nunca estaremos solos, siempre estaremos juntos.

Le sonreí, tenía razón debía de dejarlos ir.

***.*.*.*.*.***

― Sonríele a la abuela Kiara.

Decía Aimi.

― es igual al viejo regañón de nuestro padre.

― Pero que feo Tiago, ¿Cómo le dices viejo a tu padre? Si yo estoy es bien mangazo.

― Tú papá podrá tener cien años y dirá que no pasa de 30. ― agregó Sora, la cual cargaba entre sus brazos a la hija de Aimi.

― sí, mamá tiene razón, ¿hasta cuándo tendrás treinta? Papá.- esa fue Hana.

― Mi cuerpo tiene cincuenta y un años, pero mi alma es de un veinteañero.

― Ay mi viejito, estas chocho. ― rió Aimi quien me abrazaba desde atrás de mi asiento.

―ok, hoy todos contra Tai. Soy el cumpleañero, Kiara preciosa y yo somos los invitados de lujos a esta fiesta, ya que somos los cumpleañeros, no deberían de atacarnos.

― Papá, por favor déjate de bromas, ¡partamos el pastel! ― una excelente idea, propuesta por Tiago.

― Esperen antes la foto. ―

Dijo Sora que salía a buscar la cámara y allí, en aquel living sentados frente a un pastel, Tiago, Hana, Aimi, la pequeña Kiara y Sora nos tomamos una de las mejores fotos familiares de la historia de la familia Yagami. Yo con mis 54 años la miraba en mi cama, Sora a mi lado me abrazaba y reía. Le di un beso de buenas noches susurré…

― te amo.

― te amo más viejo.

Si contara mi historia muchos dirían que la he inventado, ¿Cómo alguien que estuvo al borde de la muerte pudo sobrevivir y quedar sin rastro de la enfermedad que casi lo mata? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan feliz? La vida se ha encargado de hacerme ver que no todo es color de rosas, pero apreciar cada momento te hace crecer y aferrarte a los sueños y a no dejarlos escapar. Hoy por hoy no me arrepiento de nada y confieso que viví la vida al límite, amé y odié, adoré a mis hijos y por momento quise matarlos pero luego mi dulce esposa me recordaba que eran niños buenos y que yo los amaba, crecí como persona, como padre y esposo. Amé con cada centímetro de mi piel a mi mujer y nunca le fui infiel. Mi familia sigue creciendo y yo sigo envejeciendo junto a Sora.

― aun estas despierto, ¿Qué piensas?

― En que te amo y en que siempre seremos Tú y yo Sora.

**Fin.**

* * *

y aquí esta ¿les gustó? espero que si, si no lo entendieron este capitulo transcurre en varios tiempos en la vida de Tai, esta enfocado en el amor de Sora y los demás elegidos, en la vida de Tai como padre y en un final en donde se da cuenta que a pesar de todo "siempre serán sora y Tai" "siempre tú y yo" :D

Gracias por los RR's debo confesar que me sentí un poco desilusionada en cuanto a ellos en el capi pasado, no por lo que los hicieron sino por aquellos que no. pero bue... gracias a los demás y a Takari05 que le pareció buena la historia. ahora terminada esta pequeña me animaré a actualizar "nuestro juego de amor"


End file.
